


Lovely Bones

by The_dreaming_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Incest, M/M, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dreaming_girl/pseuds/The_dreaming_girl
Summary: "Mi chiamavo Piton, come il serpente. Nome di battesimo: Harry.Avevo dodici anni quando fui ucciso, il 5 dicembre 1992."All’inizio del suo secondo anno a Hogwarts, Harry scompare misteriosamente.Pochi giorni dopo, alcuni dei suoi vestiti e pezzi del suo corpo vengono ritrovati nella foresta proibita.Il racconto è affidato alla voce di Harry, che dopo la morte narra dal cielo la vicenda.(Ispirata al libro “Amabili resti” di Alice Sebold)





	1. Capitolo 1

Dentro la palla di neve sulla scrivania di Silente c’era un pinguino con una sciarpa a righe bianche e rosse.

Il pinguino è tutto solo, avevo pensato la prima volta che ero entrato nel suo studio e avevo visto la sfera di vetro, e mi angustiavo per lui.

Quando lo dissi a Silente, lui sorrise e rispose: “Non preoccuparti Harry, sta benissimo. È prigioniero di un mondo perfetto.”

**

Sono frammenti. Schegge.

Attimi che s’insinuano sotto la pelle, in cui i pensieri tacciono e la volontà si annulla.

Tra lenzuola e pareti nere, con i peluche a fissarci dalle mensole con i loro occhi tondi e vuoti, un corpo sudato che scivola e affonda nel mio.

_Non mi toccare, smettila! Non affondare, non ansimare, non... non..._

In cui la mente è libera di vagare lontano e smarrirsi tra i meandri di un sogno.

Immagino di essere in un altro posto, lontano da questa stanza, dove il male non mi guarda e non mi tocca.

Immagino di essere nel cielo, in sella alla mia scopa, e di volare via, lontano lontano, in un posto in cui il dolore non esiste.

_Soffoco, sei pesante, togliti, togliti!_

Fai il bravo bambino.

Accoglilo. Stringi le cosce attorno ai suoi fianchi. Assecondalo.

Sento le sue mani addosso, grandi, ruvide. Il suo peso.

I suoi movimenti febbrili.

_Basta vai via via VIA!_

Vorrei gridarlo a squarciagola, ma non posso farlo.

Non posso gridare, non posso nemmeno parlare, perché lui mi ha infilato una mano nella tasca della divisa, ha tirato fuori il cappello che mi aveva fatto la mamma di Ron e me l’ha cacciato in bocca.

Da quel momento, l’unico rumore che mi esce è il tintinnio soffocato dei campanellini.

Labbra voraci sulla mia spalla, una scia umida che serpeggia lungo la clavicola, la traccia dei denti che mi graffia la pelle.

Rantoli dal timbro profondo, maschile.

_Mi viene da vomitare, basta, basta._

Disgusto. Nausea.

Si muove su di me, dentro di me, e fa male, così tanto male… se è questo è l’amore, perché fa così male?

Voglio un altro modo di amare – carezze, fruscii, labbra delicate, dita lente e leggere…

Un modo gentile, morbido.

Un modo diverso – diverso dall’essere invaso. Violato.

_Ti piacerà, piccolo, vedrai._

_No, non mi piace, basta ti prego basta._

Ansima e affonda e mi bacia, mi stringe, mi soffoca.

Disgusto. Paura.

_Non voglio, non... non..._

_Attimi senza tempo, senza dimensione, senza pensieri, solo... solo giochi e risate e nulla che mi prenda mi violi mi faccia del male._

Piango e lotto per non sentire. Rimango immobile fino a quando è tutto finito.

Le spinte finalmente cessano, un corpo sudato e pesante mi inchioda al materasso.

_Mi sento sporco, così sporco, devo correre a lavarmi…_

_Se strofino abbastanza forte, forse la mia pelle cadrà e ne nascerà una nuova, pulita, pura, incontaminata dal male._

Mentre tremo prendo coscienza di un fatto impressionante: dopo quello che mi ha fatto ero ancora vivo.

Tutto qua, respiravo ancora.

So che mi ucciderà. Però ancora non mi sono reso conto di essere un animale che sta già morendo.

“Perché non ti alzi?” Dice. Si rotola su un fianco e mi si accuccia accanto.

Ha la voce bassa e melliflua, incoraggiante, dolce eppure velenosa allo stesso tempo.

Un ordine, più che un consiglio.

Non riesco a muovermi.

Non riesco ad alzarmi.

Non gli do retta – fu solo per quello, soltanto perché non seguii il suo consiglio? – e allora lui allunga il braccio verso il ripiano accanto al letto.

La mano torna stringendo la bacchetta.

Lui mi sfila il cappello di bocca. “Dimmi che mi ami.”

Glielo dico dolcemente.

_“Avada Kedavra.”_

La fine arrivò comunque.


	2. Capitolo 2

Quando entrai in Cielo, all’inizio pensai che tutti vedessero quello che vedevo io.

Pensai che nel Cielo di tutti ci fossero campi di Quidditch con ragazzi e ragazze che sfrecciavano in sella a scope volanti.

Che tutti i palazzi fossero identici alla scuola di Hogwarts. Spesso, sulla Terra, fantasticavo sul mio futuro di studente lì.

Sarei stato il campione indiscusso di Quidditch della scuola.

Avrei avuto un corpo desiderato dalle ragazze e invidiato dai ragazzi, magari avrei messo le lenti a contatto e i miei capelli sarebbero stati meno ribelli, ma soprattutto sarei stato un amico leale e generoso che avrebbe lottato contro i torti e le ingiustizie.

Mi piaceva pensare a me che in sala mensa proteggevo gli emarginati della scuola.

Se qualcuno si fosse azzardato a prendere in giro Neville Paciock perché era troppo paffuto, io l’avrei subito vendicato assestando al persecutore un incantesimo _leviosa_.

Sarei stato uno studente modello, non mi si sarebbe potuto rimproverare niente.

Avrei avuto dei buoni voti, magari non eccellenti come quelli di Hermione, ma abbastanza per essere considerato un bravo studente.

Sarei stato il paladino delle persone più deboli e avrei lottato contro i bulli e i prepotenti.

Ron e Hermione sarebbero stati per sempre i miei migliori amici.

Avremmo trascorso innumerevoli pomeriggi insieme a esercitarci con gli incantesimi, a giocare e bighellonare per i giardini, a scambiarci confidenze e segreti.

Saremmo stati gli inseparabili tre, e niente avrebbe mai potuto dividerci, neanche quando saremmo cresciuti fino a diventare i maghi più famosi del mondo.

Questi erano i miei sogni sulla Terra.

Dopo qualche giorno, mi resi conto che i ragazzi che giocavano a Quidditch rappresentavano la mia versione personale del Cielo.

Il terzo giorno conobbi Holly, che sarebbe diventata una mia cara amica.

Se ne stava seduta su un’altalena, facendo dondolare le gambe avanti e indietro e canticchiando sottovoce in tono sognante.

“Ciao.” Le dissi sedendomi accanto a lei. “Io mi chiamo Harry.”

“Io sono Holly.” Rispose con una voce che assomigliava ad una cantilena dolce e ipnotica.

Più tardi mi raccontò che aveva preso il suo nome da un vecchio film, _Colazione da Tiffany._

Ma quel giorno le era uscito con una naturalezza al di sopra di ogni sospetto.

Anche lei aveva studiato a Hogwarts, ecco perché si trovava lì, insieme a me.

Era eterea come una fata, con lunghi capelli tanto biondi da sembrare quasi bianchi, minuta e graziosa, con un sorriso enigmatico che le ornava perennemente il viso pallido.

Nei nostri rispettivi Cieli, mi spiegò lei, ci avevano regalato i nostri sogni più semplici.

La scuola non aveva insegnanti e non dovevamo rientrare mai se non per l’esercitazione di Quidditch io e per le lezioni di Erbologia Holly, e i nostri libri di testo erano fumetti.

A mano a mano che la nostra amicizia diventava più stretta, i nostri Cieli si allargavano.

Io e Holly scoprimmo che avevamo molti desideri in comune. Carrie, la mia consigliera, divenne la nostra guida. Carrie poteva essere nostra madre – aveva circa quarantacinque anni – e con Holly ci mettemmo un po’ a capire che uno dei nostri desideri era proprio questo: la mamma. Sua madre era una strega morta quando lei aveva nove anni, e da allora aveva vissuto soltanto con suo padre.

Quando eravamo arrivati in Cielo, io e Holly ci aspettavamo di incontrare le persone care che avevamo perduto; io ero convinto che avrei rivisto i miei genitori, una consolazione che avrebbe reso la mia morte più dolce, ma persino questo mi fu negato.

Soltanto più tardi Carrie ci spiegò il motivo: i nostri Cieli erano una stazione intermediaria tra l’Aldilà, dove si trovavano i nostri parenti che avevano raggiunto la pace, e la Terra, a cui eravamo stati strappati troppo presto ed eravamo ancora legati.

Per questo ci trovavamo lì, in mezzo ai due mondi.

Non avremmo potuto raggiungere i nostri cari finché non avessimo trovato la pace, e non potevamo raggiungerla finché ci ostinavamo a restare legati alle persone che amavamo sulla Terra.

Holly voleva vegliare su suo padre, io non volevo abbandonare i miei amici, e finché avremmo mantenuto questo legame con i vivi saremmo rimasti lì, sospesi in quello strano mondo tra la vita e la morte, ci disse Carrie.

Nel suo Cielo, Carrie assisteva gli altri ed era ripagata dai risultati ottenuti e dalla gratitudine.

Sulla Terra era stata un’assistente sociale babbana, aiutava barboni e indigenti.

Carrie venne da me e Holly il quinto giorno. “Sono qui per aiutarvi.” Disse con un sorriso gentile.

La guardai negli occhi e le dissi la verità.

“Mi manca.”

“Cosa?”

Hogwarts. Le partite a Quidditch. Il sapore del latte caldo a colazione. La sensazione della bacchetta tra le mie dita.

Ron. Hermione. Il sole che mi scalda la faccia. Il cielo azzurro sopra di me. Mi mancavano tante, troppe cose.

Così risposi semplicemente: “La Terra. La mia vita.”

“Ti svelerò un segreto.” Disse allora lei. “Se vuoi una cosa non devi far altro che desiderarla, e se la desideri abbastanza e capisci perché, ma solo se lo capisci davvero, quella cosa si avvererà. Cosa desideri, Harry?”

Desideravo conoscere ciò che non avevo conosciuto sulla Terra. Volevo avere la possibilità di crescere.

Ma sapevo bene che questo era impossibile, perciò tenni la bocca chiusa.

Non potevo avere quello che desideravo di più, il mio assassino morto e io vivo. Il Cielo non era perfetto.

Ma finii per credere che desiderandolo, avrei potuto cambiare la vita di coloro che amavo sulla Terra.


	3. Capitolo 3

Inizialmente nessuno si preoccupò per la mia scomparsa.

Quella sera, la sera in cui fui ucciso, avrei dovuto cenare con Ron e Hermione come al solito.

Quando non mi presentai nella Sala Grande, i miei amici non diedero molto peso alla mia assenza.

Ron immaginò che fossi in camera, sdraiato nel mio letto, e che avessi saltato il pasto perché mi ero addormentato.

Hermione, invece, era sicura che fossi in biblioteca a studiare per la verifica di Erbologia del giorno dopo.

Ascoltai frammenti della loro conversazione dall’alto del mio Cielo, osservandoli con nostalgia mentre si punzecchiavano a vicenda come al solito.

Ad un certo punto cominciò a piovere e fui assalito da un’ improvvisa malinconia.

Ron e Hermione pensavano a me, e immaginavano che fossi al sicuro. Al caldo e all’asciutto.

Il mio corpo giaceva nella fredda terra bagnata, e loro, beatamente inconsapevoli, affrontavano la fine di un’altra giornata, ignari dell’orrore che si era appena consumato. 

La mattina dopo, quando si svegliarono e si accorsero che il letto era intatto e io non ero rientrato nella mia stanza, iniziarono a nutrire il sospetto che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.

Quando poi non mi presentai alle lezioni a entrambi fu chiaro che mi era successo qualcosa.

Dissero alla professoressa McGrannit che avevano bisogno di parlare con Silente con la massima urgenza, e il suo sguardo severo si ammorbidì un po’ davanti al loro tono implorante.

“Harry è sparito professoressa ieri non si è presentato a cena pensavamo fosse in biblioteca ma stanotte non è rientrato in camera sua e non è venuto nemmeno a lezione dev’essergli successo qualcosa potrebbe essere ferito potrebbe essere in pericolo…” Hermione e Ron parlavano velocemente, senza neppure prendere fiato, le loro voci si accavallavano l’una sull’altra.

La McGrannit capì che era una questione seria e diede loro il permesso di lasciare l’aula anche se la sua lezione non era ancora terminata.

Entrambi corsero come razzi nell’ufficio di Silente, che li accolse con un sorriso benevolo, invitandoli a sedersi.

Loro rimasero in piedi, gesticolando ansiosamente e ripetendo più o meno le stesse parole che avevano detto alla professoressa.

Silente si sforzò di rimanere calmo davanti a loro, ma si capiva che era preoccupato.

Parlò in tono mite e pacato come al solito, rassicurandoli che non avevano nulla da temere, sicuramente stavo bene e con un semplice incantesimo di localizzazione mi avrebbero trovato subito.

Sorrisi amaramente, ben sapendo che sarebbe stato un tentativo inutile.

Il mio assassino era stato furbo e aveva lanciato un incantesimo di occultamento sul mio corpo, cosicché non potesse essere mai trovato.

Silente rimase sorpreso quando scoprì che qualsiasi traccia di me era scomparsa, come se non fossi mai esistito.

A questo punto era chiaro che qualcuno mi stava nascondendo di proposito, perciò, anche se tentò di nasconderlo per non far agitare Ron e Hermione, anche lui iniziò a farsi prendere dal panico.

Questo era ufficialmente diventato un lavoro per la Squadra Speciale Magica, l’equivalente della polizia babbana nel mondo magico.

La notizia si diffuse in poche ore in tutta la scuola; tra gli studenti serpeggiavano mormorii curiosi e spaventati.

Il famoso Harry Potter, il Bambino che è Sopravvissuto, era sparito misteriosamente la scorsa notte.

Dove poteva essere andato? Cosa poteva essergli successo?

Seguivo con sgomento ogni azione di Hermione e Ron, che sembravano non avere voglia di mangiare né di studiare.

Hermione mise addirittura da parte i compiti per il giorno dopo e si sedette con Ron nella saletta del dormitorio Grifondoro, sul divano davanti al caminetto, osservando con sguardo vuoto il fuoco che le scoppiettava davanti.

Non salirono neppure nei rispettivi dormitori quando scattò il coprifuoco.

Bellamente incuranti delle regole, rimasero lì, speranzosi, in attesa di mie notizie, aspettando qualcuno che non sarebbe mai arrivato.

Si addormentarono spalla contro spalla, con le ossa rotte dalla stanchezza, e si svegliarono nello stesso istante, sentendosi in colpa. Non dissero niente.

Si guardarono alla pallida luce del fuoco, sforzandosi di non piangere. Ron strinse goffamente la mano di Hermione per rassicurarla, e lei, invece di protestare, si appoggiò al suo tocco.

Li guardai a lungo. Avrei voluto sedermi in mezzo a loro e circondarli in un abbraccio arruffato, e sentirli ridere felici e spensierati, e vedere la gioia e il sollievo nei loro occhi, ma non avrei mai potuto farlo.

_Non siate tristi, vi prego. Non me ne sono andato davvero, sono ancora qui, ancora con voi. Vi voglio bene, sarò sempre con voi._

Non sapevo se avrebbero potuto sentirmi, ma sperai ugualmente che in qualche modo le mie parole riuscissero a raggiungerli.

**

Le indagini della Squadra Speciale Magica proseguirono senza risultati per oltre due settimane.

Era ovvio che non sapevano da che parte iniziare: dove cercare? Chi interrogare?

Potevo capire il loro smarrimento.

Quello di occultamento era un incantesimo semplice, che qualunque mago conosceva.

Chiunque a Hogwarts avrebbe saputo farlo, perciò erano tutti sospettati, anche gli studenti, tranne quelli del primo e del secondo anno.

Cominciarono setacciando la scuola, ogni aula, ogni dormitorio, ogni più piccolo anfratto, ma senza alcun risultato.

Allora si spostarono fuori dall’edificio, setacciando il giardino e i dintorni.

La foresta proibita era la loro ultima opzione, ma alla fine dovettero setacciare anche quella.

Io sapevo dov’era il mio corpo, ma non potevo dirglielo.

Il 20 Dicembre 1992, a due settimane dalla mia morte, riuscirono finalmente a trovare un indizio.

Il cappellino di lana che mi aveva fatto la mamma di Ron, quello con i campanellini che il mio assassino mi aveva ficcato in gola per impedirmi di urlare, fu ritrovato in mezzo al terriccio della foresta proibita, sotto strati di foglie secche cadute dagli alberi, dove la terra era stata smossa di recente.

Il cappello era impregnato del mio DNA: c’erano tracce della mia saliva e del mio sangue, inequivocabili indizi di cosa potesse essermi successo.

Trovarono anche qualcos’altro tra quelle foglie, qualcosa che il mio assassino si era fatto sfuggire nella fretta di seppellire il corpo: un pezzo del mio gomito.

Ron e Hermione erano rimasti all’interno dell’edificio, visto che Silente aveva dato l’ordine categorico di non uscire a tutti gli studenti, ma osservavano dalla finestra i movimenti degli uomini in uniforme che maneggiavano pale e rastrelli.

I nasi incollati ai vetri, decine di studenti videro quando un poliziotto si avvicinò a Silente e gli consegnò qualcosa in una busta di carta trasparente, anche se da quella distanza

nessuno riusciva a vedere cosa fosse.

Quando Silente rientrò, gli studenti si precipitarono in massa al piano di sotto, e Ron e Hermione sgomitarono in mezzo alla calca per avvicinarsi il più possibile.

Ron riconobbe il berretto fatto da sua madre e sbiancò, scioccato, rimanendo immobile con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi vitrei; Hermione invece distinse chiaramente il profilo di un gomito impiastricciato di sangue e terra e

si portò le mani alla bocca per soffocare un urlo, ma un attimo dopo le tolse, vomitando direttamente sul pavimento.

Si scatenò il caos, e a nulla servirono le parole pacate di Silente che cercava di ristabilire l’ordine.

Ma anche lui sembrava troppo provato dall’orrore di quella scoperta, e i suoi deboli tentativi di calmare gli studenti rimasero inascoltati.

Guardandolo più da vicino, vidi che le mani che stringevano le buste gli tremavano, e i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime non versate.

Sentii il senso di colpa bucarmi il petto.

Non volevo che Silente fosse triste per me, non volevo che nessuno fosse triste per me.

Notai che molti studenti avevano cominciato a piangere, persino quelli che conoscevo a malapena o che non avevo mai visto versavano qualche lacrima.

Persino Draco non fece commenti pungenti e sprezzanti come al solito, ma rimase rispettosamente in silenzio, l’espressione seria e solenne come quella di un adulto, incredibilmente stonata sul suo giovane volto.

Mi veniva quasi da ridere.

Io e Draco non ci eravamo mai sopportati, eppure sembrava profondamente colpito, come se quella tragedia fosse capitata a qualcuno a cui voleva bene.

Tutti stavano reagendo in quel modo, mi resi conto, come se avessero perso qualcuno di molto importante.

Il primo anno mi avevano ripetuto più volte che il mio nome era famoso nel mondo magico, ma fino a questo momento non avevo veramente compreso quanto.

Sentendomi in colpa, mi resi conto che in fondo quella dimostrazione di affetto collettiva non mi dispiaceva, anche se mi sentii stringere il cuore quando vidi Hermione, la mia amica coraggiosa, combattiva e sicura di sé, sciogliersi in lacrime e correre tra le braccia di Silente, aggrappandosi alle sue lunghe vesti mentre veniva scossa dai singhiozzi.

La professoressa McGrannit, come Silente, non piangeva, ma il suo solito sguardo duro era stemperato in un’ evidente espressione di dolore.

Ma il professor Piton… il professor Piton ebbe la reazione che mi sconcertò più di tutti, più dello shock di Ron, più del crollo di Hermione, più del pianto degli sconosciuti.

Rimase immobile, una statua di pietra, con le labbra sottili strette in una linea severa, gli occhi scuri fissi in un’espressione indecifrabile che riflettevano l’ambiente circostante come uno specchio.

Silente provò a posargli una mano sulla spalla, ma lui si ritrasse bruscamente dal suo tocco e si allontanò rapidamente, quasi di corsa, sparendo dietro una porta che chiuse con un tonfo secco alle sue spalle.

Perplesso e un po’ incuriosito, lo seguii mentre scendeva nei sotterranei e percorreva una serie di corridoi immersi in un buio spettrale che mi procurò un brivido lungo la schiena.

Era sempre stata un mio difetto, questa incontenibile curiosità che spesso e volentieri finiva per mettermi nei guai.

Agli studenti era vietato addentrarsi nei sotterranei, ma io non avevo mai seguito alla lettera le regole della scuola, perciò continuai ad avanzare stando attento a fare il meno rumore possibile.

Mi aspettavo che Piton si voltasse da un momento all’altro e mi cogliesse in flagrante, fulminandomi con lo sguardo prima di pronunciare con quella sua inconfondibile voce bassa ma intimidatoria: “Che diamine stai facendo, Potter? Venti punti in meno a Grifondoro per essere sceso nei sotterranei.”

Poi mi ricordai che non avrebbe potuto vedermi né sentirmi e smisi di camminare in punta di piedi, ridendo ad alta voce per quanto ero sciocco.

Piton camminò con passo spedito per un paio di minuti, facendo ondeggiare teatralmente il mantello dietro di sé, prima di giungere ai suoi appartamenti privati.

Non appena oltrepassò la soglia dei suoi alloggi, fu come se un’energia sconosciuta si fosse impadronita di lui.

Gettò a terra il contenuto della sua scrivania con una manata, fece volare i libri dagli scaffali della libreria, fece a pezzi i cuscini del letto, diede persino un pugno a una parete, con un grido di rabbia inumana sulle labbra.

Severus Piton, che non aveva mai rivolto una parola gentile a nessuno da quando lo conoscevo, che mi aveva odiato fin dal primo giorno, crollò in ginocchio sul pavimento, e con il volto tra le mani, pianse come un bambino.

Non credevo che una persona potesse piangere così.

Non si poteva piangere in quel modo: si impazzisce o si muore.

Mi faceva male vederlo soffrire, e la consapevolezza che fosse a causa mia acuì il mio senso di colpa.

Avrei voluto confortarlo.

Avrei voluto portare via le sue lacrime con le dita.

Avrei voluto che smettesse di piangere.

Ma potevo solo rimanere a guardarlo impotente e sussurrargli parole che non avrebbe mai udito: “Non pianga per me. Sono ancora qui, non sono andato via. Sono accanto a lei, anche se non può vedermi. Non pianga più.”

Lo vidi alzare di colpo la testa, guardandosi intorno stralunato, e per un folle momento pensai che mi avesse sentito.

Ma poi lui scosse la testa come se avesse avuto un pensiero particolarmente assurdo e quella speranza che aveva brillato come un fuoco ardente nel suo sguardo si dissipò velocemente come era comparsa.

Non tornai da Ron e Hermione; invece rimasi con lui tutto il giorno.

Le lezioni erano state sospese, l’intera scuola era in lutto, e Piton ne approfittò per isolarsi nella sua stanza.

Chiuse la porta a chiave e si distese sul letto, fissando il soffitto con occhi sbarrati, perso in pensieri ai quali non avevo accesso.

Non aveva più pianto dopo quello sfogo inaspettato, che sembrava averlo privato di ogni energia; sembrava capace solo di continuare fissare il vuoto, e andò avanti così per molte ore, finché esausto non si addormentò con un’espressione tormentata in viso.

“Perché è così triste?” Domandai al suo volto addormentato, ben sapendo che non avrei ricevuto alcuna risposta. Malgrado tutto, non potei impedire a un piccolo sorriso di incurvarmi le labbra. “Avevo sempre pensato che mi odiasse. Sono contento di sapere che non è così.”

Il tramonto cominciò a tingere il cielo di sfumature arancioni e porpora quando un lieve bussare alla porta mi fece sobbalzare e svegliò Piton, che dopo qualche secondo di spaesamento si affrettò ad alzarsi e si infilò una vestaglia sopra il pigiama prima di andare ad aprire la porta.

Silente si stagliava sulla soglia con sguardo affranto; si rivolse a Piton come si fa con un caro amico, con familiarità e calore: “Sono passato per vedere come stavi, Severus. Ho pensato che non volessi stare da solo in un momento simile.”

Piton gli fece segno con la mano che poteva entrare e richiuse la porta dietro di loro.

“Accomodati.” La sua voce monocorde non tradiva alcuna emozione. Indicò le due poltrone nere imbottite davanti al caminetto e Silente annuì, sedendosi su quella a destra.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?”

“Sto bene così, grazie.”

Piton si sedette sulla poltrona a sinistra e io alternai lo sguardo tra loro, curioso di sapere cosa si sarebbero detti.

Dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio in cui la tensione nell’aria era palpabile, Silente finalmente si decise a parlare con voce accorata: “Sono addolorato per la tua perdita, Severus. Se c’è qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che posso fare per te…”

Piton, che fino ad allora si era rifiutato di guardarlo negli occhi, tenendo lo sguardo fisso ostinatamente davanti al fuoco, si voltò lentamente. “Il ragazzo è morto, Albus.” La sua voce era vuota come i suoi occhi. “Né tu né io né chiunque altro possiamo farci niente.”

“Perdere un figlio è una delle cosa peggiori che possano capitare. So che ci non sono parole per descrivere il tuo dolore, Severus…” Smisi di ascoltare quello che stava dicendo Silente. Ogni rumore si fece improvvisamente indistinto e ovattato, ogni cosa smise di avere importanza. La mia mente era concentrata su una sola parola: figlio.

 _Figlio figlio figlio figlio figlio_ … continuava a riecheggiare nella mia mente senza sosta. Io, figlio di Severus Piton?

Sembrava uno scherzo grottesco, qualcosa di troppo assurdo per poter essere anche solo preso in considerazione.

Non poteva essere vero, dovevo aver capito male, sicuramente avevo capito male! Mio padre si chiamava James Potter, io ero Harry Potter!

Severus Piton non poteva essere mio padre… giusto?

“Non sono mai stato un padre per lui, Albus.” La voce di Piton sembrava arrivare da molto molto lontano. “Non ero niente, per lui.”

“Sai bene che non è vero, Severus. Sei suo padre, e lo sarai per sempre, anche adesso che Harry non è più con noi.”

Fu come precipitare da un’altezza indicibile.

Fu inaspettato e spaventoso scoprire la verità in quel modo.

Prima venne il rifiuto, poi l’incredulità, la rabbia- perché nessuno mi aveva mai detto che il mio padre era ancora vivo? Perché avevo dovuto scoprire la verità soltanto adesso?-, e infine il dolore.

Avrei potuto passare anni interi con lui, se soltanto avessi saputo prima. Ma perché mi erano state raccontate tutte queste bugie? Perché mi avevano detto che mio padre era James Potter? Perché Piton non mi aveva accolto in casa sua, invece di mandarmi a vivere dai Dursley?

Tante domande senza risposta si accavallavano nella mia mente.

Forse mi odiava già allora. Forse per lui non ero altro che un peso.

Con un macigno sul cuore, rimasi ad osservarli ancora per un po’. Piton continuava a fissare il fuoco che danzava nel caminetto con espressione illeggibile.

Era evidente che non avesse la minima voglia di intrattenere una conversazione, e Silente dovette averlo capito.

“Non ti ruberò altro tempo.” Si congedò, iniziando ad alzarsi dalla poltrona. “Ci vediamo a cena.”

“Resterò nei miei alloggi questa sera. Ho un sacco di compiti da correggere.”

“Severus…” Silente esitò per un momento, come se stesse cercando le parole adatte. Gli posò una mano sul braccio, cercando di essere rassicurante. “Capisco quello che stai passando, ma devi avere cura di te…”

Alle parole di Silente, gli occhi di Piton si animarono di una rabbia selvaggia e si scostò con veemenza, impedendogli di proseguire oltre. “Non lo sai, Albus. Non hai la minima idea di quello che ho passato in questi ultimi dodici anni.”

“Oh, mio caro ragazzo, so bene quali sacrifici hai dovuto compiere per lui. So quanto dev’esserti costato rimanere nell’ombra mentre lo vedevi crescere lontano da te, in una casa senza amore. Non ho mai approvato la tua scelta, ma so che eri convinto di agire per il meglio.”

“Credevo che sarebbe stato al sicuro lontano da me. Lontano da questo mondo. Non avrei mai dovuto permettergli di venire qui.” Mentre parlava, Piton aveva artigliato la stoffa della poltrona, conficcando le unghie con violenza nell’imbottitura come se volesse strapparla.

Mi amava allora! Ci teneva a me! Sorrisi tra le lacrime.

_Papà…_

“Era inevitabile che venisse qui, Severus. Doveva conoscere le sue origini. Doveva affrontare il suo destino…”

“Era _questo_ il suo destino?” Non avevo mai visto Piton in quel modo. Aveva perso la sua abituale compostezza e stava praticamente urlando, gli occhi neri come il carbone mandavano lampi infuocati di rabbia. “Essere allevato come carne da macello per morire al momento opportuno per mano di tu-sai-chi?”

“Non sappiamo ancora se sia stato lui.”

“Ho visto un pezzo del suo corpo! Chi altri ucciderebbe un bambino di undici anni smembrandolo come una bestia? Chi altri sarebbe così malvagio da compiere un atto simile?”

 _Ti sbagli!_ Avrei voluto gridare. _Non è stato Voldemort! È stato qualcuno di cui non sospetteresti mai, qualcuno vicino a te… qualcuno di cui mi fidavo, qualcuno a cui volevo bene…_

Corsi via, incapace di ascoltarli anche un solo minuto di più.

Mi sedetti sotto il gazebo nella piazza centrale del mio Cielo (i vicini di casa dei miei zii avevano un gazebo e per tutta l’infanzia glielo avevo invidiato) e piansi a lungo, per tutti i giorni che non avrei più potuto vivere e per tutte le cose che avevo perso.

Ero nel gazebo che piangevo, quando vidi Piton alzarsi nel cuore della notte e uscire furtivo in corridoio.

Lo tenni d’occhio come avrei guardato un ladro in un film ronzare intorno a una casa.

Sapevo che cosa voleva fare quando varcò la soglia del dormitorio dei ragazzi Grifondoro.

Sapevo che quando avesse girato il pomello, la porta della camera che dividevo con Ron e Neville si sarebbe aperta. Sapevo che sarebbe entrato; ma cosa avrebbe fatto?

Il mio territorio privato era già diventato una terra di nessuno. Nessuno l’aveva toccato.

Il mio letto era ancora disfatto dalla mattina concitata della mia morte. Le mie cioccorane e le figurine che avevo collezionato erano ancora sotto il cuscino, insieme ad una maglietta oversize grigia che avevo scartato prima di scegliere un maglione rosso che mi avrebbe tenuto più al caldo.

Tutto intorno regnava sovrano il disordine totale: pezzi di pergamena accartocciati, mucchi di Gazzetta del Profeta, piume e boccette di inchiostro vuote sparpagliate, libri di incantesimi impilati e il baule aperto traboccante di vestiti e calzini sporchi.

Piton si avvicinò al mio letto e sfiorò la maglietta che avevo appallottolato e buttato via con acceso disprezzo. La prese, la stese sul letto e la lisciò. Era orribile e preziosa al tempo stesso. Lo capivo benissimo.

Piton restò per un po’ di tempo ad osservare le mie cose, sfiorandole appena con le dita, trattandole come se fossero reliquie. La mia bacchetta, i miei libri, il mio mantello.

Tutto ad un tratto sembrava diventato sacro.

Quelli erano diventati gli oggetti del Bambino Morto.

Edvige era in un angolo, sotto la piccola finestra che dava sul lago, rinchiusa nella sua gabbietta.

Mi mancava accarezzare le sue piume bianche e darle da mangiare con il palmo della mano, sentendola beccare sui miei polpastrelli.

Edvige mi mancava in un modo che mi non ero ancora concesso di provare per Hermione, Ron… per mio padre.

Da quanto tempo qualcuno non le dava da mangiare?

 _Nutrila_ , avrei voluto dire a Piton mentre si avvicinava lentamente alla sua gabbietta per osservarla più da vicino. _Prenditi cura di lei. Ecco, così._

Sorrisi quando si inginocchiò, il suo corpo lungo ripiegato al massimo su se stesso per non sbattere la testa contro il soffitto che era più basso in prossimità della finestra, e con la mano scavò nella vaschetta del cibo, prima di porgergliene una manciata attraverso le sbarre.

Edvige esitò, poi, quasi avesse sentito l’odore delle mie mani su quelle di Piton, si sporse per beccare avidamente dal suo palmo.

_Comportati bene, Edvige. Adesso sarà lui a prendersi cura di te._

Pensai mentre Piton sollevava la gabbietta per portarla nella sua camera. Si addormentò con il suo dolce cinguettio nelle orecchie, e gli sussurrai un dolce buonanotte prima di tornare al mio gazebo.

Quella sera nel mio cielo comparvero decine di civette di tutte i colori.

Io e Holly ridevamo e le guardavamo volare, correndo con il naso all’insù per non perderci nemmeno una delle loro acrobazie. Facevamo piroette per imitarle e continuavamo a correre fino a non avere più fiato.

Ero vivo.

Non ero perso, andato via.

Ero vivo, nel mio personale mondo perfetto.


	4. Capitolo 4

È strano quali ricordi rimangano dopo la morte.

Odori, suoni, sensazioni e immagini, a volte insignificanti, a volte incredibilmente preziosi.

Ricordo il delizioso odore della torta alla cannella con il quale mi svegliavo ogni domenica mattina.

Quel giorno la zia Petunia preparava sempre il piatto preferito di Dudley per colazione, e anche se non mi era permesso assaggiarla mi accontentavo di inspirare quel delizioso aroma dolciastro che filtrava attraverso la porta socchiusa del mio armadio.

Ricordo i cespugli di rose dei nostri vicini, che mi incantavo a guardare per lunghi minuti.

Una volta provai a coglierne una e mi punsi il dito con una spina.

Fu allora che capii che niente era davvero perfetto, e che spesso anche le cose più belle nascondono delle insidie insospettabili.

Ricordo il giorno che cambiò la mia vita per sempre, quando scoprii di essere un mago; ricordo il primo incontro con Ron alla stazione di King’s cross e la scorpacciata di dolci che facemmo in treno; ricordo quando incontrai Hermione e pensai subito che fosse la ragazza più intelligente che avessi mai conosciuto; ricordo l’ansia che provai quando la professoressa McGrannit mi mise in testa il Cappello Parlante e la gioia che provai quando mi unii al tavolo dei Grifondoro; ricordo la prima volta che vidi il professor Piton e scoprii con dispiacere che mi detestava anche se non avevo fatto nulla per meritare tale odio; ricordo il momento esatto in cui capii che Piton nascondeva il cuore di un uomo buono sotto quella maschera di apparente malvagità.

Ricordo le sensazioni della mia prima cotta, le guance arrossate, il batticuore e le farfalle nello stomaco.

E ricordo la cosa più brutta che capitò alla mia famiglia, quando mio cugino smise di respirare.

Accade in un pomeriggio di primavera dei miei dieci anni, quando i miei zii erano andati al supermercato e io ero solo a casa con Dudley.

Me ne stavo seduto sul pavimento del salotto sfogliando distrattamente un fumetto che Dudley aveva gettato nella spazzatura e io avevo ripescato di nascosto, mentre mio cugino, acciambellato sul divano come un gatto pigro e grassoccio, divorava un’enorme fetta di torta al cioccolato con avidità, come se non avesse toccato cibo da una settimana.

Ogni tanto gli lanciavo un’occhiata al di sopra delle immagini colorate, ridacchiando sotto i baffi per il modo in cui i rotoli di grasso della pancia gli uscivano dalla maglia troppo stretta.

Smisi di colpo di ridere quando vidi che si era portato le mani alla gola, emettendo un verso strozzato come se stesse soffocando.

Stava soffocando davvero, mi resi conto con orrore mentre lui aveva preso a tossire e a dimenarsi come un serpente. Quel gigantesco pezzo di torta gli si era ficcato in gola e adesso non riusciva più a respirare!

In pochi secondi la sua faccia divenne prima rossa, poi verde e infine viola, prima di crollare sul pavimento come un sacco di patate.

Trasalii, precipitandomi al suo fianco per vedere come stava.

Dudley era disteso sul pavimento, immobile come un cadavere. Gli diedi uno schiaffo per svegliarlo, ma lui rimase rigido e fermo. Mi sentii invadere dal panico. Era morto?

Dudley era sempre stato cattivo con me, mi prendeva in giro e mi faceva i dispetti, a volte mi picchiava e mi faceva venire i lividi, ma era pur sempre mio cugino e gli volevo bene.

Non volevo che morisse!

Lottai per non piangere e per mantenere la calma.

I miei zii mi avevano spiegato cosa si doveva fare in casi del genere.

Corsi a prendere il telefono e composi in fretta il numero delle emergenze.

La linea era libera ma il telefono squillava a vuoto.

Terrorizzato, cercai di pensare in fretta ad una soluzione.

C’era la macchina di zio Vernon in garage. Mi era stato proibito anche solo di avvicinarmici- chissà quali danni potrebbe combinare, aveva detto lui con la voce colma di disprezzo- ma questa era un’emergenza.

Avrebbe capito, ma anche se si fosse arrabbiato e mi avesse messo in punizione per un mese per me non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza.

Con fatica sollevai mio cugino dal pavimento e gli passai un braccio attorno alle mie spalle per sostenerlo.

Fu un’impresa a dir poco difficile, dato che io ero basso e molto magro e lui era alto il doppio di me, per non parlare della mole di grasso che si portava appresso, ma per miracolo riuscii ad arrancare fino al garage con lui premuto addosso.

Lo gettai sui sedili posteriori ansimando per la fatica; sapevo dove mio zio teneva il telecomando per il garage e aprii la porta automatica senza problemi.

Il peggio sarebbe venuto dopo.

Per fortuna le chiavi erano ancora inserite nel cruscotto.

Le feci girare più volte e alla fine riuscii a metterla in moto.

Non avevo mai guidato, ovviamente, perciò andai a tentativi.

Feci retromarcia a scatti, ruotando il volante goffamente, e mi immisi sulla strada principale.

Guidai contromano a velocità assurda, passai più volte col semaforo rosso e rischiai di investire un paio di persone, ma non so come riuscimmo ad arrivare al pronto soccorso sani e salvi.

L’ospedale distava solo una decina di chilometri, per fortuna; non so cosa sarebbe successo se avessi affrontato un viaggio più lungo.

Fu un’esperienza assolutamente folle e da incosciente, mi urlò lo zio più tardi con la faccia paonazza per la rabbia, ma fu costretto a tacere quando il dottore mi lodò per il sangue freddo e la prontezza di riflessi, e disse che se non fosse stato per il mio intervento mio cugino sarebbe morto per asfissia.

Qualche tempo dopo Sibilla Cooman, l’insegnante di Divinazione, mi disse che secondo una credenza buddista se salvi la vita a qualcuno riceverai il dono di una vita molto, molto lunga.

Mi predisse che avrei vissuto una vita lunga e felice perché avevo salvato mio cugino.

Per una volta, la professoressa Cooman si sbagliava.

**

Fu mio zio a rispondere al telefono il 20 Dicembre.

La Squadra Speciale Magica lo informò che dopo due settimane di ricerche avevano ritrovato il mio cappello e un pezzo del mio corpo scavando sotto terra.

I miei zii non si erano per niente preoccupati quando Silente in persona li aveva chiamati due settimane prima per informarli della mia scomparsa.

 _Vedrai che il ragazzo avrà combinato qualche guaio dei suoi, Dio solo sa di cosa può essere capace quella piccola canaglia. Di sicuro lo ritroveranno prima che faccia buio_. Aveva affermato zio Vernon con incrollabile certezza.

Dato che erano già trascorsi un po’ di giorni e nessuno aveva più richiamato, i miei zii si erano messi il cuore in pace, convinti che non mi fosse successo nulla di male.

Dopotutto io non ero mai stato una delle loro priorità, e poi avevano ben altro a cui pensare: decorare la casa, fare l’albero, preparare il menù per la cena di Natale, comprare i regali per il loro adorato viziatissimo figlioletto.

Ma poi era arrivata quella telefonata, e il loro piccolo mondo perfetto era crollato come un castello di carte spazzato via da un soffio di vento.

Zio Vernon credette di aver capito male, perché chiese di ripetere cosa avevano detto, e quando la consapevolezza di quello che era successo si fece strada nella sua mente non disse più una parola e riagganciò molto lentamente, con il viso pallidissimo.

Prese da parte zia Petunia in cucina per spiegarle tutto, e lei reagì con un gemito di orrore, portandosi le mani alla faccia con un’espressione esageratamente sconvolta.

Non era il genere di espressione che fa qualcuno a cui è stato appena detto che è morta una persona a cui voleva bene; no, era il genere di espressione che fa un estraneo quando viene a conoscenza di un fatto di cronaca particolarmente raccapricciante, di chi non riesce a credere che al mondo esistano persone persone capaci di compiere atti di una tale crudeltà.

Dudley irruppe improvvisamente nella cucina per rifornirsi di altri biscotti da sgranocchiare davanti alla televisore, e al suo arrivo i miei zii cessarono all’istante di parlare, scambiandosi occhiate nervose.

E adesso come glielo spiegavano al loro caro Diddino che il suo cuginetto era stato assassinato da un maniaco?

“Tesoro, siediti, dobbiamo parlare.” Cominciò zia Petunia sforzandosi di assumere un tono tranquillo e rassicurante.

Dudley sbuffò sonoramente, ma alla fine fece come gli era stato detto e si lasciò cadere a peso morto su una delle sedie intorno al tavolo.

Dopo un lungo silenzio nel quale zia Petunia si stava sforzando di trovare le parole adatte per non turbarlo, alla fine lui sbottò: “Insomma, mi volete dire che diavolo succede?”

“Si tratta di Harry, caro.”

Dudley sbuffò di nuovo. “Cos’ha combinato stavolta quel deficiente?”

“Ecco, lui…” La zia cominciò a raccontargli della telefonata della settimana scorsa e di come credevano che non fosse successo nulla di grave, prima di essere richiamati quella sera. Gli parlò come si parla ad un bambino piccolo, evitando di menzionare la parola morte. Non scese in macabri dettagli, si limitò a dirgli che una persona cattiva, molto molto cattiva, mi aveva fatto del male e adesso, semplicemente, non c’ero più.

“Che vuol dire non c’è più? Dov’è andato?” Chiese ingenuamente mio cugino.

Zia Petunia sorrise dolcemente. “E’ in cielo, tesoro mio. Adesso è in Paradiso e veglia su di noi.”

Non proprio.

Holly mi aveva detto che esisteva un grande Cielo, oltre quel limbo in cui eravamo bloccati, dove c’era solo pace, e non c’erano ricordi, né dolore, né sepolcri.

Ma io non guardavo di là, ero rivolto indietro; volevo essere ancora vicino alle persone che amavo, non perdermi nemmeno un secondo delle loro vite, delle loro gioie e dei loro dolori, dei successi e dei fallimenti, di tutti i dettagli più banali della loro quotidianità.

“Bugiarda!” Urlò di colpo Dudley, alzandosi in piedi con talmente tanta foga che rovesciò la sedia all’indietro.

Lasciò di stucco i miei zii e anche me. “Non è andato in Paradiso, il Paradiso non esiste! Harry è morto, è andato via, non è più da nessuna parte!”

La urlò a squarciagola con il viso rosso per la rabbia, quella parola che i miei zii non avevano ancora osato pronunciare, morto, quella verità troppo crudele per essere anche solo lontanamente accettabile.

Corse su per le scale e si chiuse a chiave in camera sua, nascondendo la testa sotto il cuscino per non sentire la voce petulante di sua madre che continuava a bussare alla sua porta e a chiedergli di uscire.

 _Va tutto bene_ , ripeteva, ma mio cugino finse di non sentirla e si premette più forte il cuscino sulle orecchie.

No, non andava tutto bene, ripetè mentre prendeva a pugni il cuscino, mascherando il proprio dolore con la rabbia.

Sapevo che Dudley non credeva a queste cose.

La vita dopo il morte, l’aldilà, per lui erano tutte sciocchezze.

Quando si risvegliò in ospedale, quella volta in cui aveva rischiato di morire soffocato, gli chiesi se in quei minuti di incoscienza avesse visto qualcosa: una grande luce o un Dio o qualsiasi altra cosa, ma lui scosse la testa e mi diede dello stupido, ribadendo che stavo dicendo un mucchio di cavolate, che non c’era assolutamente niente.

La morte è così: un minuto prima sei lì, sei vivo e respiri, e quello dopo non ci sei più.

Chiudi gli occhi e non li riapri più. Dopo c’è il Nulla.

Diventi Nulla, svanisci, come se non fossi mai esistito.

Avevo scoperto che non era così, ma adesso non avrei più potuto dirglielo.

_Vedrai, Dudley, un giorno, quando sarà il momento, capirai._

_Un giorno molto, molto lontano._


	5. Capitolo 5

Pochi mesi prima della mia morte avevo scoperto una passione inaspettata per la fotografia.

Mi piaceva come una foto riuscisse a catturare l'istante prima che se ne andasse.

A settembre, prima dell’inizio dell’anno scolastico, avevo comprato una piccola macchina fotografica a Diagon Alley, uno di quei modelli vecchi senza rullino, dove la foto viene sviluppata pochi secondi dopo lo scatto.

Alla Grincott avevo abbastanza soldi per comprarmi una macchina fotografica più moderna, ma quel vecchio modello trovato in un negozietto di antiquariato aveva qualcosa di affascinante e di unico rispetto alle macchinette più nuove e impersonali.

Chissà quali altre mani l’avevano stretta prima delle mie, chissà quali persone aveva immortalato, quali storie raccontavano quelle immagini, mi domandavo curioso mentre me la rigiravo tra le mani.

Cominciai ad utilizzarla subito, appena arrivato a Hogwarts.

All’inizio fotografavo qualsiasi cosa attirasse la mia attenzione: un uccellino minuscolo, grande quanto uno dei miei denti, che zampettava sul davanzale della mia finestra; l’esatta sfumatura che assumeva il cielo prima che il sole sorgesse, in quell’istante sospeso tra la notte appena finita e il giorno che deve ancora arrivare.

Poi cominciai a fotografare anche le persone.

Ron e Hermione, gli studenti più grandi, persino i professori, ma non la usai mai su me stesso.

Non mi ritenevo un soggetto adatto ad essere fotografato: non possedevo una particolare bellezza o qualsiasi altra qualità degna di nota che dovesse essere immortalata in una fotografia, tutt’altro.

Ero piuttosto bruttino e insignificante, troppo magro e troppo basso per un ragazzo della mia età, e gli occhiali con le lenti rotonde mi facevano sembrare un secchione, per non parlare dei capelli con cui lottavo ogni mattina, che di stare in ordine non ne volevano proprio sapere.

Nel mucchio di fotografie che tenevo nel baule accanto al mio letto, nascoste gelosamente sotto pile di vestiti, ce n’era solamente una che mi raffigurava.

Quando era stata scattata, solamente un paio di mesi prima della mia morte, avevo un’espressione un po’ distratta e trasognata, e le mie labbra erano arcuate in un sorriso piccolo ma genuino.

Hermione mi aveva colto di sorpresa, seguendo il mio stesso suggerimento, ovvero cogliere il momento in cui le persone non sanno di essere osservate e rivelano lati nascosti persino a se stesse, e aveva fatto partire lo scatto.

Non stavo pensando a nulla di particolare, ero semplicemente contento di aver iniziato un nuovo anno scolastico, di aver rivisto i miei amici, ero entusiasta di scoprire quali nuove e grandiose avventure mi attendevano.

Ero semplicemente contento di esistere.

Hermione diceva che in quella foto ero venuto molto bene, ma io l’avevo nascosta tra le pagine di un libro perché mi imbarazzava che qualcun altro la vedesse.

Preferivo di gran lunga fotografare gli altri invece di essere al centro dell’obiettivo.

Mi divertivo a fotografare Hermione, che si metteva in posa e si atteggiava a prima donna con delle buffe smorfie; una delle ragazze del terzo anno le aveva insegnato a truccarsi, e una volta lei si era presentata conciata come un pagliaccio, con le guance e le labbra tutte rosse e l’ombretto azzurro che le colava dalle ciglia.

Io e Ron avevamo riso fino ad avere il mal di pancia, e lei si era infuriata e aveva strappato in due la fotografia, ma Ron aveva rincollato le due metà con del nastro adesivo.

Diceva che era per prenderla in giro, ma io sapevo che il vero motivo per cui voleva conservarla era un altro: voleva avere una sua foto, per poterla guardare ogni volta che avrebbe voluto.

Avevo capito che si era preso una bella cotta per lei, i segnali c’erano tutti: le guance che diventavano rosse quando lei gli rivolgeva la parola, il modo in cui diventava goffo vicino a lei, come si perdeva a guardarla incantato senza neanche accorgersene.

Era stato semplice capirlo, perché anch’io provavo gli stessi sentimenti, una cotta tenera e impossibile, per una persona irraggiungibile. Ma questa è un’altra storia.

Anche fotografare Ron era divertente: era talmente imbarazzato che ogni volta che veniva inquadrato dall’obbiettivo si agitava e finiva per combinare qualche guaio, come quella volta in cui era inciampato e aveva finito per rotolare giù per le scale.

Ma dopo quell’incidente mi ero preso uno spavento tale che avevo giurato che non gli avrei più scattato fotografie per un bel po’ di tempo.

Mi sarei concentrato su Neville, che mangiava di nascosto le cioccorane che teneva sotto il banco durante l’ora della professoressa McGrannit, o Fred e George, i due combina guai per eccellenza che escogitavano scherzi assurdi uno dopo l’altro.

Ma il mio soggetto preferito in assoluto era Severus Piton-mio padre.

In ogni scatto rivelava un lato nuovo di sé, come se ogni volta avessi a che fare con una persona diversa: era tormentato e malinconico, forte ma fragile, severo ma gentile, e- sorprendentemente- umano e vulnerabile.

La prima volta che lo fotografai avvenne per caso.

Era una domenica mattina di fine settembre, e invece di trascorrerla a poltrire a letto come Ron, mi ero alzato presto e dopo una veloce colazione ero uscito per fare una passeggiata nei giardini.

Era quel periodo dell’anno in cui l’estate cede il passo all’autunno e la temperatura non era più così calda da essere insopportabile ma neppure così rigida da far rischiare un’infreddatura; in poche parole, il clima ideale per passeggiare e fotografare la natura.

Qualcuno aveva avuto la mia stessa idea: notai una sagoma alta e scura profilarsi all’orizzonte e quando fui più vicino e riconobbi di chi si trattava, mi nascosi istintivamente dietro un cespuglio.

A pochi metri da me, il professor Piton era inginocchiato ad ammirare una magnifica distesa di fiori talmente bianchi da sembrare macchie di neve sul terreno.

Mi avvicinai lentamente, stando attento a non fare rumore, per vedere di cosa si trattasse.

Quando fui più vicino, mi resi conto che Piton stava ammirando dei bellissimi gigli.

Mia madre si chiamava Lily, che in inglese significa giglio; vedere quei fiori me la fece tornare in mente e non potei fare a meno di rattristarmi.

Ma la tristezza lasciò il posto a un sentimento di sorpresa misto a sconcerto quando notai che Piton aveva allungato una mano e aveva cominciato ad accarezzare i petali del fiore con la stessa delicatezza che si riserva alle cose fragili e preziose; poi un’unica lacrima gli aveva lentamente rigato una guancia.

Forse anche a lui quel fiore rievocava un'antica tristezza; forse nel vederlo anche lui si era ricordato di una persona cara che aveva perso.

Vedere il professore rigido e severo che non mancava mai di sgridare i suoi alunni e lanciare pungenti frecciatine, che si commuoveva alla vista di un fiore fu inaspettato e parecchio strano, ma sentii che quel momento, in cui rivelava un lato di sé che non avevo mai conosciuto, era unico e doveva essere catturato prima che finisse, così feci partire lo scatto, imprimendo per sempre sulla pellicola la storia di quella lacrima solitaria.

Da quel giorno iniziai a fotografarlo più spesso, stando sempre attentissimo a non farmi notare da lui, e iniziai a notare piccoli particolari a cui prima non avevo mai fatto caso.

L’ampiezza e l’andatura del suo passo, sempre scattante e nervoso come quello di un ragno, che accelerava quando era arrabbiato, la curva eccessivamente pronunciata del naso, il modo in cui i suoi occhi si scurivano quando era seccato e si illuminavano quando era divertito -il che accadeva piuttosto raramente-, come tamburellava leggermente le lunghe dita sulla cattedra quando era impaziente, il modo in cui riportava una ciocca di capelli vagante dietro l’orecchio, come gli angoli delle sue labbra tremavano quando lottava per trattenere un sorriso.

Per me il professor Piton rappresentava un enigma complicato e incomprensibile.

Il primo anno ero stato ingannato dall’apparenza e avevo pensato male di lui, ma dopo quello che era successo con il professor Raptor avevo cominciato a vederlo in modo diverso.

Mi aveva salvato la vita, non poteva essere così cattivo come voleva sembrare.

E dopo averlo osservato più attentamente, dopo aver immortalato le sue espressioni, le sue piccole manie, i pregi e i difetti, i bronci e i rari sorrisi, potevo affermare con certezza che dietro quella facciata di freddezza e severità, si nascondesse un uomo dalla personalità ben più complessa, con mille sfaccettature, che ancora non comprendevo, ma che avrei tanto voluto poter conoscere meglio.

Passò circa un mese prima che lui scoprisse il mio imbarazzante segreto.

Era un’altra domenica mattina, e questa volta mi ero alzato presto soltanto per fotografarlo.

Conoscevo i suoi orari e le sue abitudini, sapevo che ogni domenica faceva una passeggiata nei giardini o vicino al lago prima che il sole sorgesse.

Quella volta lo trovai nel secondo posto.

Camminava con passo tranquillo vicino al lago, e a un certo punto si fermò ad ammirare il sole che sorgeva.

In quell’istante sospeso nel tempo, con il lungo mantello scuro e i lunghi capelli che ondeggiavano sospinti dalla brezza, Piton sembrava un principe tenebroso, uno degli eroi romantici tragici e tormentati descritti nei romanzi.

Sembrava… _bello_ , in un modo che era solo suo.

Con il cuore che batteva forte senza che sapessi perché, feci partire lo scatto e a quel rumore Piton si voltò di colpo brandendo la bacchetta.

Non feci in tempo a nascondermi dietro a un albero che pochi secondi dopo me lo ritrovai davanti.

Mi afferrò un braccio per impedirmi di scappare, squadrandomi dapprima con sorpresa e poi con le sopracciglia aggrottate, sospettoso.

“Potter.” Scandì con l’abituale sprezzo di quando si rivolgeva a me. “Che stavi facendo?”

“Io… niente, signore… stavo solo passeggiando…” Mormorai in preda al panico, ma lui interruppe subito il mio sproloquio.

“Bugiardo.” Sibilò Piton con voce velenosa, stringendomi più forte il braccio e strappandomi un gemito di dolore. “Tu mi stavi _spiando_. E questa?” Mi strappò di mano la macchina fotografica e il suo viso si riempì di rabbia. “Mi hai scattato una foto?”

Impallidii e cominciai a sudare freddo, prefigurandomi già la punizione peggiore della mia vita. “Ecco, s-sì, ma…”

Piton mi fermò con un gesto secco della mano.

“Ce ne sono altre?”

Annuii. “Bene, e dove sono adesso? Le già hai messe in giro per la scuola? Che cos’è, uno scherzo che hai organizzato con i tuoi stupidi amici Grifondoro, un modo per prendere in giro l’odiato professore di pozioni…”

“No, no, niente affatto! Le giuro che non le ho fatte vedere a nessuno, sono ancora nella mia camera…”

Senza lasciarmi aggiungere altro, Piton mi trascinò all’interno della scuola, continuando a stringermi il braccio mentre attraversavamo i corridoi e salivamo le scale diretti al dormitorio dei ragazzi.

Quando arrivammo nella stanza che dividevo con Ron, finalmente mi lasciò andare e rimase a fissarmi in silenzio, in attesa di vedere le prove di quello che avevo affermato.

Affondai le mani nel baule e recuperai tutte le mie foto, gettandole sul letto con un tremito di rabbia. “Ecco, queste sono tutte le foto che ho fatto.”

Piton si avvicinò e le prese tra le mani, facendo scorrere il mucchietto molto lentamente, prendendosi il tempo per guardare ogni fotografia.

“Come vede lei non è l’unico soggetto delle mie fotografie.” Di solito la presenza di Piton mi metteva in soggezione, ma in incosciente eccesso di audacia non esitai a cogliere l’occasione per tenergli testa.

Il fatto che lui pensasse che lo fotografassi per una sorta di qualche scherzo crudele mi aveva fatto arrabbiare, ma soprattutto mi aveva ferito.

Davvero pensava che fossi così meschino?

“Questo è vero, Potter.” Il tono di Piton era velato di sarcasmo. “Mi risulta curioso, tuttavia, che ci siano più fotografie di me che di chiunque altro.”

“Sarà forse perché ho cercato di capirla fin dal primo istante, senza molta fortuna finora.” Avevo confessato arrossendo un poco, con gli occhi bassi per l’imbarazzo e le dita che giocherellavano con l’orlo della mia maglietta.

Alle mie parole seguì un lungo silenzio. “E a quali conclusioni sei giunto?” Piton era ancora sulla difensiva, ma il suo tono era meno duro.

Ripensai alla lacrima che scorreva sula sua guancia, alla cura che riservava ai fiori e alle piante, ai piccoli sorrisi che cercava ogni volta di nascondere accuratamente.

“Che lei non è come appare. E che la persona che vedo in quelle fotografie mi piace molto di più di quella che mi sta davanti in questo momento, perché è genuina, autentica. ”

Mi morsi la lingua un attimo dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole. Cosa mi era saltato in mente di dire una cosa del genere?

In un attimo folle di sfrontatezza e sincerità avevo confessato tutto ciò che mi passava per la mente senza pensare alle conseguenze.

Chissà quale castigo mi aspettava per avergli risposto in quel modo…

“Puoi tenere le tue foto, Potter.” La voce di Piton era inaspettatamente più morbida, quasi gentile.

Incredulo, registrai a malapena la sua mano che mi stava porgendo le fotografie e le afferrai muovendomi al rallentatore, confuso e sbalordito.

La rabbia di Piton si era placata, lasciando il posto a un’espressione neutra e indecifrabile.

“Quindi…” Azzardai timidamente, ancora frastornato. “… non sono in punizione?”

“Non oggi, Potter.” E gli angoli delle sue labbra tremarono per non sollevarsi. “Non oggi.” Disse soltanto prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Mi gettai sul letto con un sospiro di sollievo, stringendo le fotografie al petto come se fossero il mio tesoro più prezioso, e lo erano davvero.

C’erano i miei amici, c’era mio padre- anche se ancora non lo sapevo-, c’erano le persone che più amavo in quelle istantanee.

_Avrei voluto portarle con me quando me ne sono andato._

Desiderai con tutte le mie forze di poterle avere, e nel mio Cielo si materializzarono scatti giganteschi simili a quadri.

Un’enorme veduta di Hogwarts, Hermione con il trucco sbavato, Ron che inciampava con una buffa capriola, Piton e il mantello che ondeggiava sulle sue spalle.

Le fotografie si moltiplicavano e si ingrandivano, e io volteggiavo beato tra un’immagine e l’altra, circondato da tutto quello che avevo amato.

**

Non ci fu un funerale vero e proprio per me, perché non avevano ancora trovato il mio corpo, ma la scuola di Hogwarts organizzò una veglia in mio onore due giorni prima di Natale.

Decine di studenti appoggiavano candele accanto ad una mia fotografia, mentre altri lasciavano fiori, peluche e ninnoli vari.

Ron mi lasciò una manciata di dolci- _in caso ti venisse fame, Harry, non so se lassù hanno cose buone come da noi_ \- Hermione un libro di favole per bambini _-è una lettura leggera, nel caso ti annoiassi e non ci fossero libri dove sei adesso_ \- Silente e Hagrid posarono un fiore accanto alla mia foto, e persino Draco seguì il loro esempio lasciando una rosa bianca.

Sorrisi leggermente alla vista di una Hermione impettita e fiera come una piccola signora, che tentava coraggiosamente di trattenere le lacrime, e di un Ron che cercava impacciato di consolarla, sfiorandole delicatamente la mano e provando timidamente a intrecciare le loro dita; Hermione lo incenerì con lo sguardo, ma pochi secondi dopo cedette e si aggrappò con forza alla sua presa come se fosse l’unica cosa che le impediva di crollare.

Mi commossi di fronte al dolore di Silente e mormorai un debole ringraziamento a Draco per la sua inaspettata gentilezza.

Ma in mezzo alle persone che mi volevano bene c’era qualcuno che non aveva alcun diritto di essere lì.

Il mio assassino, il mio carnefice aveva deposto un fiore accanto alla mia foto, con le stesse mani che mi avevano privato del respiro.

Fui assalito da una rabbia cieca, paralizzante.

Quand'ero vivo non avevo mai odiato nessuno, ma in quel momento l'odio sembrava essere tutto ciò che avevo.

Quella persona mi aveva portato via tutto, i miei sogni, la mia innocenza, la mia vita.

Lo volevo morto, lo volevo morto e freddo, senza più sangue nelle vene, fatto a pezzi come me.

Per colpa sua non ero più niente.

Ero diventato il Bambino Perduto, il Bambino Scomparso, il Bambino Morto.

Mi aveva derubato di tutto: con che diritto se ne stava lì, in mezzo alle persone che mi amavano, fingendo di provare il loro stesso dolore, fissando la mia fotografia con occhi colmi di tristezza come se davvero…?

Dimenticai di colpo la rabbia e l’odio e mi concentrai sulla fotografia. Era proprio quella fatta a tradimento da Hermione, ma l’avevo nascosta bene, chi poteva averla presa? 

Poi improvvisamente mi ricordai della notte in cui Piton era andato in camera mia e tutto mi fu chiaro.

Lui era l’unico a sapere dove tenevo le mie fotografie.

Sorrisi mentre lo vidi avvicinarsi e lasciare un giglio.

Lily, che in inglese significava giglio, era mia madre.

Adesso capivo molte cose.

Piton non pianse, al contrario di molti dei presenti.

Mascherò il suo dolore, soffocò le sue emozioni e mantenne il suo sguardo freddo e illeggibile, ma io sapevo quanto stava soffrendo in realtà.

_Ti sei sempre nascosto, papà, ma io l’ho vista, la lacrima che hai nascosto a tutti gli altri, io l'ho visto il vero te, ed è così bello, papà, così bello..._

Posò il giglio e appoggiò le dita sulla mia fotografia in una carezza impercettibile, poi mormorò poche, dolcissime parole che mi arrivarono dritte al cuore: “Che gli angeli ti accompagnino. Riposa in pace, bambino mio.”

Quella notte rimasi sveglio ad osservare Hermione che singhiozzava nel cuscino, Ron che si girava verso il mio letto e ancora si aspettava di vedermi lì, come se tutto fosse stato solo un brutto sogno, Piton che si addormentava con una preghiera che portava il mio nome sulle labbra.

E il mio assassino si accarezzava in preda a un’estasi selvaggia, guardando le foto che mi aveva scattato quel giorno, continuando a nutrirsi di quel ricordo per andare avanti.


	6. Capitolo 6

Quand’ero vivo avevo sempre odiato il Natale.

Lo so, è strano che un ragazzino della mia età odi il Natale, ma per me il periodo delle festività natalizie non era mai stato fonte di gioia e allegria come per gli altri bambini.

Non avevo mai ricevuto un regalo dai miei zii; per me il giorno di Natale consisteva nel vedere mio cugino Dudley che scartava una montagna di pacchetti e starmene buono e zitto nell’armadio, fingendo di non esistere, mentre in sala da pranzo si teneva il sontuoso pranzo con parenti e amici.

Ogni anno festeggiavo da solo con il mio piccolo albero di Natale grande quanto una mano e se ero fortunato alla fine della giornata mi spettava anche un piatto di avanzi del pranzo.

E ogni anno il mio cuore si spezzava un po’ di più.

Con il mio arrivo a Hogwarts tutto cambiò.

Per Natale gran parte degli studenti tornavano a casa dalle loro famiglie, ma i miei zii non si presero la briga di venirmi a prendere.

Sapevo di essere sempre stato di peso per loro, e non me la presi. Adesso era Hogwarts la mia vera casa.

Il mio primo, vero Natale lo festeggiai a undici anni, in compagnia di Ron, che insieme a me e pochi altri studenti era rimasto al castello durante le feste.

La scuola era semi deserta, oltre a noi c’erano solo il preside Silente e alcuni insegnanti, perciò ci sembrava di essere i padroni incontrastati del castello.

Ci divertimmo un mondo, passando il tempo tra partite a scacchi e scorpacciate di dolci natalizi che sgraffignavamo dalla cucina.

Quell’anno ricevetti addirittura due regali: Silente mi consegnò il mantello dell’invisibilità che era appartenuto a mio padre e la signora Weasley mi regalò un capello di lana cucito da lei per tenermi al caldo.

Ne aveva fatto uno anche per Ron, ma lui si era rifiutato di indossarlo sostenendo che mettere qualcosa di così ridicolo sarebbe stato solo un esercizio di umiliazione.

Io invece lo tenni stretto come un tesoro prezioso; lo portai per tutto l’inverno, e lo indossai anche l’anno successivo.

Ce l’avevo addosso il giorno in cui sono stato ucciso.

Adesso quel dono fatto con l’amore di una madre era diventato una prova del mio omicidio macchiata di sangue e terra.

Il mio assassino lo aveva rovinato, imprimendoci l’impronta della violenza e della morte; aveva rovinato tante cose.

Da quando avevo undici anni, non odiavo più il Natale.

Ero convinto che ne avrei avuti ancora molti da trascorrere in compagnia dei miei amici. Quanto mi sbagliavo.

Almeno potevo conservare il ricordo felice del primo e unico Natale in cui mi ero sentito a casa per la prima volta nella mia vita.

Ma quel solo momento non era abbastanza.

Volevo altri momenti così, altri Natali, altre partite a scacchi con Ron, rimpinzarci di torte e biscotti fino ad avere il mal di pancia, ridere e lanciare palle di neve e guardare i fiocchi che cadevano e assaggiarli sulla punta della lingua e bere tazze di cioccolata calda e scartare pacchetti colorati…

“Non serve a niente, sai.” Holly comparve accanto a me all’improvviso, interrompendo le mie assurde fantasticherie. “Dispiacersi per i momenti non vissuti è inutile. Non pensare a ciò che hai perso, rallegrati di quello che hai avuto.” Holly parlava sempre con voce bassa e cantilenante. Ascoltarla era come sentirsi risuonare nelle orecchie una musica ipnotica e calmante.

“Vieni.” Mi prese per mano, la sua presa era salda ma gentile. “Cammina con me.”

Nel mio Cielo non nevicava come sulla Terra.

C’era il sole che ci scaldava le facce, una tiepida brezza che ci scompigliava i capelli e sentieri costeggiati da alberi e piante in cui avremmo potuto smarrirci.

Era sempre primavera, e io passavo le mie giornate immerso nella natura, quella natura che in vita avevo tanto amato e che mi aveva accolto tra le sue braccia, nella fredda terra, che adesso ospitava le mie ossa e il mio sangue.

Mi lasciai guidare da Holly e iniziammo a percorrere un sentiero fiancheggiato ai due lati da enormi querce che ci facevano ombra con le loro fronde, poi lei lasciò la mia mano e cominciò a saltellare allegramente come un piccolo coniglio.

Indossava un vestitino bianco con una gonna vaporosa che si gonfiava ad ogni salto, e i lunghi capelli biondi si aprivano a ventaglio intorno a lei.

Sembrava una fatina delle fiabe, candida ed eterea, circondata da un alone di magia e di mistero.

“E’ bellissimo qui, non è vero?” Aprì le braccia con un’ampia piroetta, come se volesse racchiudere tutto ciò che la circondava. “Adoro questo posto. Qui c’è sempre il sole, e non fa mai freddo.”

“Preferirei che ci fosse la neve.” Le mie parole erano colme di amarezza. Non volevo un’eterna primavera; volevo assaporare di nuovo l’inverno, correre e rotolarmi in mezzo alla neve e vedere ancora gli alberi che perdevano le foglie e che in estate tornavano ad essere rigogliosi, volevo vedere la natura addormentarsi e risvegliarsi, volevo vivere ancora mille stagioni.

Holly smise di fare piroette e venne a sedersi accanto a me sull’erba, incrociando le gambe. “Anche a me manca il Natale. Ogni anno mio padre mi regalava un libro sugli animali con illustrazioni bellissime. Avrei voluto fare la naturalista, sai? Avrei viaggiato per il mondo e avrei scoperto nuove specie animali. Sarei diventata famosissima.” Lo disse con una tale convinzione da strapparmi un piccolo sorriso, che svanì rapidamente come era apparso.

“Io non ho mai festeggiato il Natale con mio padre.” Iniziai a giocherellare con una manciata di fili d’erba, cercando di concentrarmi sulla sensazione che producevano contro la mia pelle per evitare di essere assalito dalla tristezza.

“Non sapevo neanche che fosse ancora vivo fino a poco tempo fa.”

Una lacrima mi rigò la guancia, ma mi affrettai ad asciugarla con la manica della maglietta.

Non aveva senso pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto essere. Ormai le cose erano andate in questo modo e non c’era niente che potessi fare per cambiarle.

“Gli avevo fatto un regalo. Avevo comprato regali per tutti i miei amici.” Sorrisi ricordando il mio pomeriggio di acquisti a Diagon Alley, vagando di corsa tra un negozio e l’altro, carico di pacchetti come un elfo domestico.

Era stato il mio ultimo giorno di vita, e io l’avevo trascorso pensando a come rendere felici le persone che amavo.

Con il senno di poi, non esisteva un modo migliore per trascorrere il mio ultimo giorno sulla Terra.

“Cosa gli avevi comprato?” Chiese Holly con il tono complice di un’amica, e forse lo era davvero.

Qui in Cielo Holly era l’unica con cui parlavo e giocavo.

Era una bambina un po’ strana; quando era viva, i suoi compagni di scuola la chiamavano “lunatica” per prenderla in giro, a causa dei suoi repentini sbalzi d’umore e dei suoi comportamenti bizzarro.

Non sapevo quasi nulla di lei, del suo passato o di come era morta, non conoscevo neppure il suo vero nome, ma era una presenza quieta e costante nelle mie giornate che mi faceva sentire meno solo e ascoltava i miei sfoghi senza giudicarmi.

“A Ron avevo comprato un assortimento di dolcetti e caramelle.” Le risposi. “A Hermione avevo preso un libro di incantesimi.”

“E a tuo padre?”

Arrossi e distolsi lo sguardo. “E’ un segreto.”

“Sono sicura che gli sarebbe piaciuto.”

Le sorrisi, colmo di gratitudine, e lei ricambiò e mi fece l’occhiolino.

La guardai, stupendomi di quanto sembrasse serena e spensierata.

Non l’avevo mai vista triste o arrabbiata una sola volta da quando la conoscevo.

Sembrava possedere una saggezza che andava al di là dei suoi anni, anche se aveva solo un anno meno di me.

“Come ci riesci?” Le chiesi, senza astio, genuinamente curioso. “Come riesci a non rimpiangere quello che hai perso? A non arrabbiarti? A non domandarti perché? Perché proprio a noi? Abbiamo fatto qualcosa per meritarlo?”

“Oh, me lo sono chiesto.” Sulle labbra di Holly comparve un sorriso agrodolce. “Me lo sono chiesto spesso, ma ho smesso di farlo quando ho capito che non avrò mai una risposta. Perché non c’è una risposta.”

“E lo accetti tranquillamente?”

Holly scrollò le spalle. “Non possiamo fare altro, Harry. Le cose brutte accadono e basta. Non c’è un motivo, non ci sono perché. E nonostante tutto… non riesco ad essere triste.” Il sorriso sulle sue labbra divenne improvvisamente ampio e luminoso. “Non rimpiango i giorni che non potrò più vivere, perché ne ho già vissuti di straordinari. Sono stata fortunata. Ho avuto giorni bellissimi, e pieni di amore. Per me è abbastanza.”

Rimasi in silenzio, riflettendo sulle sue parole. Potevo dire lo stesso? Potevo dire anch’io di aver avuto una vita breve, ma di aver vissuto abbastanza?

Non era facile trovare una risposta.

Continuai a chiedermelo anche quando Holly si alzò e rimasi solo, anche mentre osservavo i miei amici e mio padre che festeggiavano il Natale senza di me.

Hermione cercò di essere forte: sorrise e finse di essere allegra per non far rimanere male i suoi genitori, ma di notte, nel buio della sua cameretta, pianse silenziosamente aggrappata al cuscino.

Ron, al contrario, non fece alcuno sforzo per nascondere la sua tristezza.

Toccò cibo a malapena, rispose a monosillabi alle domande che gli venivano poste; sembrava perso, smarrito, ancora incapace di accettare l’incubo nel quale si era trasformata la sua realtà negli ultimi giorni.

La signora Weasley mi aveva invitato a casa sua per il pranzo di Natale, e io avevo accettato con piacere.

Ron continuò a fissare il posto vuoto dove mi sarei dovuto sedere, e a nulla valsero i tentativi di distrarlo dei suoi genitori e dei fratelli.

A un certo punto la vista di quella sedia vuota divenne talmente insopportabile che si scusò e salì frettolosamente le scale per rintanarsi nella sua camera.

“Dovremmo portargli qualcosa da mangiare più tardi.” Disse la signora Weasley, ma suo marito scosse la testa.

“E’ meglio se lo lasciamo solo, cara. Ha perso il suo migliore amico, diamogli del tempo per elaborare la cosa e riprendersi.”

“Povero ragazzo.” Commentò la signora Weasley riferendosi a me. “Aveva l’età di Ron, poveretto. Che terribile tragedia.”

Adesso, quando si parlava di Harry Potter, non si parlava più di una leggenda, del famoso Bambino che è Sopravvissuto, ma di un povero ragazzino di dodici anni che era stato assassinato da un maniaco.

Ero diventato l’ennesimo caso di cronaca nera, un titolo sulla prima pagina della Gazzetta del Profeta, una foto sorridente stampata sui quotidiani.

Sarei rimasto per sempre il bambino di quella foto, il bambino scomparso, il bambino ucciso da un animale senza volto e senza nome.

Non sarei mai cresciuto, non sarei mai diventato un mago famoso noto per le sue imprese.

Non sarei mai stato ricordato in nessun altro modo tranne questo.

Prima di correre nella sua camera, Ron prese la copia di suo padre della Gazzetta del Profeta, appoggiata sulla credenza vicino all’ingresso, dove faceva bella mostra un ritratto della mia faccia in prima pagina, e la gettò nel cestino della spazzatura.

Non versò lacrime quando fu solo; si sedette alla scrivania e scrisse una lettera a Hermione, ignaro che lei stesse facendo la medesima cosa.

Nel nostro gruppo io ero il mediatore, Ron e Hermione quelli che litigavano appena stavano soli per cinque minuti nella stessa stanza.

Credevo che senza di me si sarebbero allontanati, ma fui contento di scoprire la perdita di un amico comune sembrava averli avvicinati di più.

Ognuno era il solo a poter capire davvero cosa provava l’altro, e le lettere che ricevettero l’uno dall’altra li aiutarono a rendere un po’ più sopportabile il dolore di dover passare quel giorno senza di me.

Trascorsi molto tempo in loro compagnia, sperando che in qualche modo percepissero la mia presenza, che si accorgessero che vegliavo su di loro e volevo soltanto vederli felici, ma ovviamente loro non se ne accorsero.

Andai anche da mio padre, naturalmente.

Piton non aveva nessuno con cui trascorrere il Natale.

Passò la giornata da solo, con la sola compagnia di Edvige, nei suoi appartamenti spogli, senza l’albero né decorazioni né regali.

_Mi dispiace così tanto, papà…_

Avvertii un nodo alla gola quando mi resi conto di quello che stava facendo.

Le fotografie che avevo nascosto nel mio baule erano impilate sulla sua scrivania.

Piton si sedette e le fece scorrere tra le mani una ad una, esaminandole con grande attenzione.

Non ce n’era nessuna di me, l’unica foto che mi raffigurava era stata usata per la veglia funebre, ma a lui non sembrava importare.

Quelle foto erano state scattate da me, e per lui questo era sufficiente a renderle preziose.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia davanti ad alcune immagini, sollevò le labbra nella vaga imitazione di un sorriso di fronte ad altre.

Stava cercando di vedere la vita che avevo vissuto attraverso i miei occhi? O era a caccia di indizi per scoprire chi fosse il colpevole?

Forse entrambe le cose.

Forse, dedussi dall’attenzione con cui stava osservando le fotografie, sperava di cogliere un dettaglio, anche minuscolo, che gli facesse capire chi era il mio assassino.

A differenza di Ron e Hermione, che ancora faticavano ad accettare la mia scomparsa e cercavano di elaborare il loro dolore, capii che Piton aveva scelto un altro modo per affrontare la mia perdita.

Dal momento in cui era stato ritrovato il mio cappellino sporco di sangue il seme della vendetta si era insinuato nella sua mente ed era cresciuto rigoglioso in poco tempo.

L’unico modo in cui mio padre avrebbe potuto trovare pace sarebbe stato infliggere al mio carnefice lo stesso dolore che lui aveva inflitto a me.

E fui proprio io ad alimentare il suo odio, perché avevo la sua stessa sete di vendetta e il suo stesso desiderio di vederlo morto.

Avevo scattato una foto al mio assassino.

Lui aveva cercato di coprirsi la faccia con la mano, ma non ci era riuscito molto bene e il suo viso era visibile e chiaramente riconoscibile per tutte le persone che frequentavano Hogwarts.

Quando Piton prese in mano quella foto tentai disperatamente di fargli capire che era stato lui a farmi del male, che era lui la persona che stava cercando.

“Guardala!” Gridai con tutto il fiato che avevo in gola, anche se lui non poteva sentirmi. “Guardala meglio! In quella foto ci sono tutte le risposte che stai cercando!”

Come se avesse udito la mia richiesta, Piton posò le altre fotografie sulla scrivania e strinse quell’immagine con entrambe le mani, indugiando a lungo.

_Sì, così. Guarda bene. Guarda oltre l’apparenza. È lui, è stato lui ad uccidermi!_

Forse poteva davvero sentirmi! Forse il legame che mi univa a lui era più forte di quello che condividevo con i miei amici.

Piton era carne della mia carne, sangue del mio sangue.

Non c’era forza più potente dell’amore di un padre per il proprio figlio, e questo il mio assassino non l’aveva capito.

Aveva commesso il suo primo sbaglio.

Piton osservò ancora un po’ quella fotografia, poi la mise da parte e tornò ad esaminare le altre.

Ma qualcosa era scattato in quel momento.

Le prime radici di un timido sospetto avevano cominciato a crescere nella sua mente.

E fu quello l’inizio della fine.


	7. Capitolo 7

“Hai mai baciato qualcuno?”

La domanda improvvisa di Holly mi colse di sorpresa.

Eravamo seduti sul prato, con le gambe allungate e le facce rivolte verso l’alto, a guardare le buffe forme delle nuvole sopra di noi, quando lei all’improvviso se ne uscì con quelle parole. Sentii il calore affluire alle guance e mi affrettai a scuotere la testa. “No.”

“Nemmeno io. C’era un ragazzo che mi piaceva a scuola, ma lui non sapeva nemmeno che esistevo. Era più grande di un anno ed era un Serpeverde , aveva i capelli biondi e due bellissimi occhi verdi, sembrava davvero un principe delle favole…”

Cercai di fare mente locale, tentando di ricordare quanti fossero gli studenti Serpeverde con i capelli biondi al secondo anno, e spalancai la bocca, scioccato, quando capii a chi si riferiva. “Aspetta, non starai parlando di Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?” Pronunciai il suo nome con disgusto malcelato. Di tutte le persone che avevo conosciuto a Hogwarts, Draco era l’unico che proprio non sopportavo. Era altezzoso e prepotente, trattava tutti con sprezzo e si era comportato male anche con i miei amici, insultando Ron per la povertà della sua famiglia e Hermione per la purezza del suo sangue. Non riuscivo proprio a capire cosa ci trovasse Holly in uno come lui.

“Lo conoscevi?” Si illuminò lei, tutta curiosa.

Annuii, mordendomi la lingua per non dire ciò che pensavo veramente di lui. “Eravamo amici.” Mentii. “Draco mi parlava un sacco di te. Diceva che eri bellissima.”

Holly mi scrutò per qualche secondo, poi scoppiò a ridere di cuore, rovesciando la testa all’indietro. “Grazie. È la bugia più bella che qualcuno mi abbia mai detto.”

Non avevo mai detto bugie quand’ero vivo, ma ne era valsa la pena, per vederla ridere.

“E tu?” Mi stuzzicò lei con un sorriso civettuolo. “C’era qualcuno che ti piaceva?”

Arrossii di nuovo. Sì, c’era stato qualcuno, in effetti.

Una cotta innocente e dolcissima per un adulto che prima o poi hanno tutti i bambini.

Non sapevo come rispondere alla domanda di Holly.

“Sì, ma… è complicato.”

“Adoro il complicato.”

Sospirai. “Ti ricordi che ti avevo detto che non sapevo che mio padre fosse vivo fino a poco tempo fa? Ecco… mio padre è il professor Piton. E prima di sapere chi fosse… avevo una cotta per lui.” L’avevo detto.

Avevo finalmente confessato quella verità imbarazzante che non avevo mai osato ammettere quando ero ancora vivo.

Ero certo che Holly mi avrebbe preso in giro o avrebbe cominciato a guardarmi con disgusto, invece lei mi sorrise e disse: “Sei fortunato, almeno sai che i tuoi sentimenti erano ricambiati.” Di fronte al mio sguardo confuso, aggiunse: “E’ tuo padre: ti ha sempre amato, e ti amerà per sempre.”

Piton mi aveva amato?

Ripensai al suo pianto disperato, alla cura con cui aveva conservato le mie fotografie, a lui che dava da mangiare a Edvige.

Ripensai al suo sguardo vuoto alla mia veglia funebre.

Ripensai a ciò che aveva detto a Silente: aveva fatto in modo che crescessi con i miei zii, lontano da lui, credendo di proteggermi dal male che albergava nel mondo magico.

Ma il male assume molte facce, e il mio non aveva quella di Voldemort; no, per me il male era il volto di una persona amica.

Ma lui non poteva sapere che la persona da cui avrebbe dovuto proteggermi era più vicina di quanto immaginasse.

In tutto questo tempo in cui aveva finto di odiarmi in realtà aveva sempre vegliato su di me, era stato il mio angelo custode, mi aveva protetto da ogni minaccia e da ogni pericolo, come quando al primo anno mi aveva salvato dal professor Raptor che cercava di uccidermi.

Lui voleva solo che fossi al sicuro e felice.

Sì, Holly aveva ragione: mio padre mi aveva amato.

Lo osservavo ogni giorno, e sapevo che anche adesso, a più di due mesi di distanza dalla mia morte, non si era ancora rassegnato.

Era tornato più volte in camera mia, frugando alla ricerca di altre fotografie, altri possibili indizi, ma non aveva mai trovato altro, solo i miei vestiti e i miei compiti mai terminati.

Una notte Ron si era svegliato e aveva visto chiaramente Piton che frugava tra le mie cose.

L’aveva raccontato immediatamente a Hermione, e anche lei aveva pensato che si trattasse di un comportamento sospetto.

Così, mentre Piton indagava sul mio assassino, Ron e Hermione indagavano su di lui.

Avevano cominciato a sospettare dell’arcigno e solitario professore di Pozioni, si erano intestarditi che lui fosse coinvolto nella mia scomparsa.

Non ero arrabbiato con loro.

Sapevo che soffrivano e cercavano di dare un senso alla mia morte improvvisandosi esperti investigatori.

Non era un gioco, credevano davvero che le loro supposizioni fossero esatte.

Dopotutto Piton era la persona più sospetta.

Chi altri a Hogwarts poteva sembrare un potenziale assassino? Era la stessa cosa che avevo pensato anch’io il primo anno, dopotutto.

I miei amici non conoscevano il vero rapporto che mi legava a Piton, non sapevano il motivo in cui si trovava nella mia stanza.

Ai loro occhi, Piton era il cattivo della storia, e come tale doveva essere punito.

Lo seguivano dappertutto, spiavano ogni suo movimento senza troppa discrezione.

Il sospetto e la rabbia erano scritti chiaramente sulle loro facce, ma Piton non sembrava accorgersene.

Durante una lezione di Pozioni Hermione finse di stare male e uscì dalla classe dicendo che sarebbe andata in infermeria, invece approfittò dell’occasione per controllare le stanze di Piton.

Aveva memorizzato il percorso per arrivarci e aveva visto che Piton nascondeva la chiave sotto un’asse del pavimento.

Si aggirò nell’anticamera del soggiorno, ma non vi trovò nulla di rilevante, così si spostò in camera da letto.

Sulla scrivania vide le mie foto e si portò una mano alla bocca per soffocare un grido.

“Lo sapevo lo sapevo lo sapevo…” Continuava a ripetere tutta agitata tra sé e sé.

Raccolse in un battibaleno tutte le fotografie e corse via come un razzo, sapendo che la lezione sarebbe finita tra poco e Piton sarebbe tornato da un momento all’altro.

Doveva mostrare subito le prove al preside Silente, non c’era un secondo da perdere!

Piombò nel suo ufficio parlando a macchinetta, sventolando concitata le mie fotografie, spiegandogli che Ron aveva sorpreso Piton a frugare tra le mie cose a tarda notte e aveva trovato quelle foto nei suoi appartamenti privati.

“Oh, bambina mia.” Silente la guardò con un triste sorriso bonario. “Credo sia ora di spiegarti alcune cose. Vedi, Severus non potrebbe mai aver fatto del male a Harry…”

E gli raccontò della storia d’amore tra la strega Lily Evans e il Mangiamorte Severus Piton, della loro brusca separazione quando Lily aveva scoperto che il suo amato si era unito a Voldemort, del matrimonio con James Potter quando lei era già incinta.

Di come mio padre avesse cercato di tenermi il più lontano possibile dal mondo magico affidandomi alla sorella di mia madre, convinto che con lei avrei avuto un’infanzia felice, e di quanto avesse sofferto a rimanere nell’ombra a guardarmi crescere senza di lui.

Le parlò di come aveva vegliato su di me durante il mio primo anno a Hogwarts, proteggendomi dalle grinfie di Raptor, e del vuoto che la mia morte aveva causato nella sua vita.

Hermione era scioccata, ma non dubitò di una sola parola.

Di Silente si fidava ciecamente, non aveva alcun motivo di dubitare che stesse dicendo la verità.

Alla fine se la cavò con una settimana di punizione per essersi introdotta senza permesso nell’appartamento di un insegnante, e dovette anche fare le sue scuse a Piton, che le accolse senza battere ciglio e le strappò di mano le fotografie, non prima di averla incenerita con lo sguardo.

Malgrado la loro antipatia nei confronti di Piton, Ron e Hermione credettero alle parole di Silente, si convinsero della sua innocenza, e dimenticarono la loro carriera improvvisata di detective.

Il tempo passava, ma il dolore permaneva.

I miei amici guardavano il mio banco vuoto a lezione e sentivano una fitta al petto; cercavano di concentrarsi sul presente, ma capitava che nei momenti più disparati della giornata, quando stavano studiando o sedevano vicini a mensa, il loro pensiero corresse a me e allora tornava la tristezza, tornava il senso di colpa per aver riso di una battuta divertente, per respirare, per essere vivi.

_Siate felici! Avrei voluto dire loro. Ridete, sognate, vivete la vostra vita. E non pensatemi troppo spesso; non voglio che siate tristi. Siete scolpiti nel mio cuore, non vi dimenticherò mai. Sarò al vostro fianco in ogni passo._

Mi cercarono nel cielo, alcune notti, quando il dolore per la mia assenza minacciava di sopraffarli, e trovarono la trama del mio volto tessuta dalle stelle.

Mi mandavano baci volanti e tornavano a dormire con il cuore più leggero, sapendo che in qualche modo ero ancora con loro.

Sapevo che se la sarebbero cavata benissimo anche senza di me: con il tempo la ferita si sarebbe rimarginata e sarei esistito solo come un affettuoso ricordo del loro passato.

Ron e Hermione ce l’avrebbero fatta; ero più preoccupato per mio padre, che diventava ogni giorno più magro, che non mangiava e passava le notti sveglio a esaminare rapporti di casi di bambini scomparsi.

Ogni giorno parlava con gli agenti della Squadra Speciale Magica che seguivano il mio caso, sottoponeva loro le sue teorie e chiedeva di poter esaminare altri fascicoli.

Stava diventando sempre più ossessionato, consumato dall’odio e dal bisogno di sapere.

E quel sospetto, prima lieve, un’ombra indistinta nella sua mente, assunse contorni sempre più decisi man mano che il tempo passava.

Rivedeva la stessa scena all’infinito: il mio volto sorridente, il flash della macchina fotografica, la mia voce allegra che gridava “Guardami, guardami!”.

Il mio assassino cominciava a sentirsi al sicuro.

Sapeva che le persone devono pur andare avanti, e aveva iniziato ad abbassare la guardia, convinto che nessuno avesse motivo di sospettare di lui, perché chi mai avrebbe sospettato di un uomo gentile e tranquillo, la cui sola presenza esprimeva fiducia?

Continuava a nutrirsi del ricordo della mia morte, della sensazione del mio corpicino fragile e nudo contro il suo, e per un po’ gli bastò per andare avanti.

Ma poi tornò quel senso di vuoto, quel desiderio irrefrenabile di un appagamento proibito.

Cominciò a seguire i giovani amanti che si appartavano nella foresta proibita; una notte Piton lo seguì e trovò la conferma dei suoi sospetti.

La notte successiva, armato della sua bacchetta, si addentrò nella foresta proibita.

Era come se fosse guidato dalla mia voce.

_Sì, sì, finalmente hai capito! Fallo soffrire!_

_Uccidilo, fallo a pezzi come lui ha fatto con me!_

Avanzava deciso, guidato da una rabbia animale e da un cieco desiderio di vendetta, ma perse presto le sue tracce.

Il mio assassino aveva affinato i suoi istinti e aveva capito che c’era qualcuno che lo seguiva, così si nascose dietro un cespuglio e rimase a guardare mentre Piton scambiava una giovane del sesto anno per il mio carnefice.

Mi resi conto di cosa avevo fatto. Volevo fermarlo, ma ormai era troppo tardi.

Piton la atterrò con violenza, portandole le mani alla gola, e lottò per liberarsi e lanciò un urlo fortissimo, attirando l’attenzione del ragazzo che era con lei, un tipo forte e muscoloso che in pochi istanti fu addosso a Piton e scagliò lontano la sua bacchetta con un calcio ben assestato.

Cominciò a colpirlo con calci e pugni, e la sua faccia si riempì di lividi e sangue.

“Bastardo, così volevi fare alla mia ragazza?” Continuava a gridare lui, scagliandogli un pugno dopo l’altro, mentre la sua fidanzata gli gridava di smetterla, che di questo passo l’avrebbe ucciso.

 _Papà, papà!_ Gridavo disperato, con le lacrime che mi riempivano il viso.

Il mio assassino se ne stava in un angolo, protetto dal buio, ad osservarlo con un ghigno compiaciuto, e la mia rabbia e il mio dolore divennero incontenibili.

_No!_

Un tuono squarciò il cielo e pochi secondi dopo si scatenò una violenta tempesta.

Rimasi a piangere sul corpo contuso e immobile di mio padre per un tempo indefinito, finché due ragazzi non lo trovarono e fu portato al San Mungo.

Sedetti accanto al suo letto per una settimana, senza mai perderlo di vista.

Aveva il volto gonfio e irriconoscibile, tempestato di lividi violacei, e una stretta fasciatura avvolta intorno alla testa.

Aveva avuto una commozione celebrale e rimase incosciente per sette giorni, rischiando di non svegliarsi più.

Piangevo, piangevo in continuazione, e pregavo giorno e notte perché non se ne andasse.

_Non puoi morire, non adesso, non così. Devi vivere, papà, devi vivere una vita lunga e meravigliosa e morire con i capelli bianchi, nel tuo letto caldo._

Era stata tutta colpa mia. Fu a quel punto che capii.

Piton non avrebbe mai abbandonato il mio ricordo.

Lui era mio padre, e mi aveva amato profondamente, con tutte le sue forze.

Dovevo essere io a lasciarlo andare.


	8. Capitolo 8

Nell’estate del 1993, non c’era stato nessuno sviluppo sul mio caso. Niente cadavere. Niente assassino.

Nessun indizio.

La Squadra Speciale Magica aveva seguito ogni pista possibile, interrogando ogni studente, ogni professore, il custode, il giardiniere, persino Silente, setacciando ogni locale della scuola, ma inutilmente.

Il mio corpo era seppellito nella foresta proibita, poco distante dalle altre vittime, protetto da un potente incantesimo di occultamento che avrebbe potuto essere spezzato solo dal possessore della bacchetta che l’aveva lanciato.

Poco prima dell’inizio del nuovo anno scolastico a Hogwarts, la Squadra Speciale Magica interruppe le ricerche. Non c’era altro che potevano fare.

Piton era fuori di sé della rabbia. Silente lo aveva invitato nel suo studio e gli aveva parlato a lungo, cercando di placarlo. “Harry avrebbe voluto che tu andassi avanti, e che riuscissi a trovare la pace e la felicità.” Gli disse, ma quelle parole servirono solo a farlo infuriare ancora di più.

Mio padre non poteva accettare di vivere in una realtà in cui il mio assassino non era stato punito per l’atroce crimine di cui si era macchiato le mani.

Io continuavo a guardare la sua vita da mero spettatore, senza più cercare di guidarlo con le mie emozioni.

L’ultima volta che era successo Piton aveva rischiato di morire; non mi sarei mai perdonato se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa.

Non avevo più sete di vendetta, dopo aver visto mio padre in un letto d’ospedale, in bilico tra la vita e la morte.

La verità è che non ero più arrabbiato.

Avevo accettato la mia sorte, e non c’era più odio in me.

Per tanto tempo mi sono chiesto come aveva fatto Holly ad affrontare così serenamente il destino crudele che le era toccato. Adesso lo so.

Diceva di non rimpiangere i giorni perduti, perché ne aveva già vissuti di straordinari.

E mi resi conto che era vero anche per me.

Adesso non rimpiangevo più i giorni che avevo perso; no, adesso ero solo felice di quelli che avevo vissuto.

Ripensai alla prima volta che avevo tenuto in mano una bacchetta. Mi sentivo curioso e spaventato, impacciato e invincibile.

Ripensai a quando volavo libero e selvaggio con la mia scopa. Alla mia prima vittoria a Quidditch.

Ripensai a Ron e Hermione. Ron, la sua gentilezza e la sua timidezza; Hermione, il suo atteggiamento da saputella e la sua dolcezza; i pomeriggi passati insieme a ridere, scherzare e studiare. Le confidenze scambiate sottovoce.

I litigi. I sorrisi. Il nostro esserci sempre l’uno per l’altro.

Ripensai alla prima volta che avevo visto il professor Piton in modo diverso.

Il momento in cui vidi Piton per la prima volta con occhi diversi fu in una nuvolosa giornata di ottobre.

Partecipavo agli allenamenti di Quidditch quel pomeriggio, allenandomi per la prossima partita con il massimo delle energie.

Forse fu per quello, perché ci avevo messo fin troppa energia, e in un eccessivo di entusiasmo mi esibii in una complicata capriola in aria, che caddi dalla scopa, finendo sbalzato a terra con un tonfo sonoro.

Piton, che avevo intravisto sugli spalti durante l’allenamento, in meno di un minuto si era precipitato sul campo e si era inginocchiato vicino a me.

“Stai bene, Potter?” Allungò una mano per aiutarmi a rialzarmi e io feci cenno di afferrarla, ma non appena tentai di muovermi avvertii un dolore acuto alla gamba che mi fece ricadere pesantemente a terra.

“La gamba… fa male…”

Mi aspettavo che Piton avrebbe fatto uno dei suoi commenti caustici, del tipo “come fa un Cercatore ad essere così goffo?”, schernendomi con il solito ghigno sarcastico, come se ci provasse gusto ad imbarazzarmi e umiliarmi.

Invece allungò una mano, e con movimenti delicati di cui non l’avrei mai creduto capace, mi arrotolò il pantalone fino al ginocchio, tastando piano la caviglia gonfia e arrossata e strappandomi un sussulto di dolore.

“E’ una semplice slogatura.” Constatò in tono neutro dopo aver esaminato la ferita. “Ce la fai a camminare?”

Provai di nuovo ad alzarmi, ma mi sbilanciai in avanti e chiusi gli occhi, preparandomi all’inevitabile impatto con il terreno. Impatto che però non arrivò mai, perché mi ritrovai premuto contro un torace morbido e caldo: Piton mi aveva afferrato appena in tempo, avvolgendomi le braccia attorno alla schiena per impedirmi di cadere.

“Il solito cocciuto.” Mi rimproverò, ma stavolta la sua voce era più morbida, priva dell’abituale sprezzo con cui si rivolgeva sempre a me. “Ti porto io.”

Completamente spiazzato, lo vidi passarmi un braccio sotto le ginocchia e sollevare il mio corpo con estrema facilità, come se non pesassi nulla, stringendomi contro il suo petto.

Provai una sensazione strana in quel momento; rannicchiato contro il suo petto, inspirai il profumo di cui erano impregnate le sue vesti, sostanze chimiche e inchiostro, trovandolo inspiegabilmente confortante.

Non sapevo spiegare questa sensazione che era sbocciata nel mio petto, ma mi sentivo al sicuro tra le sue braccia, per la prima volta in vita mia mi sentivo a casa.

Inconsciamente, mi feci ancora più vicino e premetti la guancia contro il suo petto.

Chiusi gli occhi, rilassandomi in quel confortante tepore, riaprendoli solo dopo qualche minuto, quando mi ritrovai seduto su qualcosa di incredibilmente morbido.

Sollevai le palpebre, rendendomi conto che mi ritrovavo negli appartamenti privati di Piton.

Non avevo mai visto le stanze di un insegnante prima d’ora, perciò mi sollevai a sedere e mi guardai attorno con curiosità, assorbendo ogni dettaglio dell’ambiente circostante.

Mi trovavo in un salotto spoglio, fatta eccezione per la poltrona nera dove ero seduto, posizionata davanti al caminetto, e la scrivania in mogano addossata contro la parete destra.

Mi allungai per sbirciare oltre la porta che si apriva a sinistra, dove c’era una camera da letto altrettanto vuota, con solamente un’enorme letto matrimoniale a baldacchino che campeggiava al centro, e di fronte una grande finestra chiusa da spessi tendaggi neri.

La testata nera del letto era intarsiata in complessi ricami dorati; lenzuola scure ricadevano ai lati delle sponde del baldacchino, creando una specie di tenda intorno al letto.

Ogni cosa era nera, persino i cuscini e le coperte, e l’unica luce che illuminava la stanza era quella dei candelabri appesi alle pareti.

Le stanze di Piton trasudavano oscurità ma tra quelle pareti sentii aleggiare anche una profonda solitudine.

Immaginai quanto dovesse essere triste per lui passare le sue serate seduto da solo davanti al fuoco, o alla sua scrivania con la sola compagnia di pile di compiti da correggere; alla sua immagine si sovrappose quella di un bambino tutto solo nell’armadio del sottoscala e mi resi conto che io e Piton avevamo più cose in comune di quanto credevo.

“Se hai finito di fantasticare, Potter…” La voce severa di Piton mi riscosse dai miei pensieri. “Ho qui un rimedio per la tua caviglia.” Uscì dalla porta a sinistra con in mano una boccetta contenente uno strano liquido rosato.

Si inginocchiò ai piedi della poltrona e aprì la boccetta, versando un po’ di quel liquido sulle dita e spalmandomelo sulla caviglia. “Che cos’è?” Chiesi incuriosito, notando che la caviglia stava già cominciando a sgonfiarsi dove era stata applicata quella misteriosa sostanza.

“E’ una pozione curativa.” Disse sbrigativamente con il solito tono brusco, acido, in netto contrasto con le dita che mi massaggiavano la caviglia con infinita delicatezza, come se stesse maneggiando qualcosa di incredibilmente fragile e prezioso. “Professore?” Azzardai timidamente mentre lui continuava a massaggiarmi la caviglia.

“Sì?”

“Grazie. Non solo per oggi, ma anche per quello che ha fatto l’anno scorso. Quando mi ha protetto dal professor Raptor… non avevo ancora avuto occasione di ringraziarla prima. Quindi grazie.” Conclusi un po’ impacciato, regalandogli il sorriso più sincero di cui ero capace.

Lui rimase in silenzio per parecchi secondi, come se non sapesse bene che cosa dire, poi rispose in tono secco: “Non sentirti speciale, Potter. Sono un insegnante di questa scuola e sono responsabile della sicurezza di ogni studente. Avrei fatto lo stesso per chiunque altro.”

_Bugiardo. Io l’avevo visto, in quel momento, il tuo sorriso appena accennato, come se non avesse il diritto di essere lì._

Da quel giorno, avevo cominciato a vedere Piton sotto un’altra luce.

Cominciavo ad avere reazioni strane intorno a lui; durante le sue lezioni mi riscoprivo incapace di staccare gli occhi dal suo volto.

Osservavo le linee severe del suo viso, lo sguardo perennemente argino che aleggiava nei suoi occhi, e sentivo un inspiegabile calore bruciarmi le guance.

Ogni volta che mi si avvicinava mentre mescolavo una pozione nel mio calderone sentivo un nodo allo stomaco, la pancia che diventava tutta calda, uno strano mal di pancia che mi rendeva goffo e felice, e se per caso mi sfiorava o poggiava la mano sulla mia per aiutarmi a mescolare in modo corretto il cuore cominciava a battermi forte forte, tanto che lo sentivo risuonare nelle orecchie.

Nel modo più dolce e innocente possibile, mi ero innamorato.

Avevo avuto così tanto. Avevo amato ed ero stato amato.

Non da molte persone forse, ma ero stato amato profondamente, e questo è molto più di quanto spetti alla maggior parte di noi.

Avevo conosciuto il dolore e la felicità, l’amore e l’odio, l’orrore e la bellezza.

Ripensai a tutto questo, e mi resi conto di quanto ero stato fortunato.

Non avevo avuto una vita lunga. C’erano molte cose che volevo fare… ma non ho rimpianti.

Perché posso dire senza dubbio di averne avuta una piena.

_Papà, miei cari amici, siete stati voi a renderla così completa._

Era sufficiente per me, ma non lo era per mio padre.

Lui non si sarebbe fermato finché il mio assassino non fosse stato dietro le sbarre, o morto.

Così in un pomeriggio di autunno si addentrò nei suoi alloggi, consapevole dei suoi orari di lavoro e di avere almeno un paio d’ore a disposizione per cercare le prove che potessero inchiodarlo.

Quel luogo era già stato perquisito, ma lui non si arrendeva.

Piton era l’unica persona nella casa, ma non era solo, e io non ero la sua unica compagnia.

La vita del mio assassino, i cadaveri che si era lasciato dietro, cominciarono a rivelarmisi in quel momento.

E pronunciai i loro nomi: Pansy Parkinson, 10 novembre 1991, undici anni.

Astoria Greengrass, 16 settembre 1992, dieci anni.

Luna Lovegood, 31 ottobre 1992, undici anni.

Luna Lovegood, che per gioco si faceva chiamare Holly.

Era stata uccisa il giorno di Halloween, due mesi prima di me, mentre io festeggiavo allegramente con i miei amici, ignaro della tragedia che si stava consumando lì vicino.

Era lì che era cominciato tutto, che il mio assassino aveva iniziato a comportarsi in modo strano, ma io ero stato troppo cieco e ingenuo per cogliere i segnali.

Chiusi gli occhi, mentre i ricordi di quel giorno mi scorrevano nella testa come la pellicola di un film…

_“Ron, sei veramente ridicolo con quel costume!”_

_Hermione sistemò meglio il suo cappello da strega, lanciando un’occhiata divertita al vampiro con il mantello nero e i canini appuntiti seduto sul divano della saletta Grifondoro._

_“E tu sembri una befana.” La rimbeccò stizzito Ron, scatenando l’ira di Hermione, che gonfiò le guance indispettita, ribattendo: “Non si tratta così una signora! Diglielo anche tu, Harry!”_

_“Il tuo costume è molto bello, Hermione.” Risposi conciliante per evitare un potenziale litigio. Lei alzò le sopracciglia in segno di sfida, compiaciuta, e Ron la guardò in cagnesco in risposta. “Anche tu stai bene.” Mi affrettai a dire. Hermione sorrise, trascinandomi in un vigoroso abbraccio. “Oh, Harry, sei così caro! Dovresti prendere esempio da lui, Ron.”_

_Lui mi guardò storto, come a dire “grazie di avermi messo in cattiva luce” e mi districai velocemente dall’abbraccio di Hermione._

_“Tu da cosa ti travestirai per la festa di Halloween di stasera?” Chiese lei, del tutto ignara della gelosia di Ron, che continuava a lanciarmi occhiate non proprio amichevoli anche adesso che non eravamo più abbracciati._

_“Non lo so ancora. Hagrid ha detto che ci avrebbe pensato lui a comprarmi un costume.”_

_“Che pensiero gentile!” Esclamò Hermione, allungandosi per recuperare una caramella dalla zucca arancione posata sul tavolino di fronte a lei. Ron ne aveva già una manciata in grembo e lei gli lanciò uno sguardo vagamente disgustato. “Hagrid è sempre così gentile con tutti.”_

_“Già, è una persona eccezionale.” Sorrisi, ricordando tutti i momenti trascorsi con lui._

_Hagrid era il mio salvatore, mi aveva portato via dai Dursley e mi aveva fatto conoscere il mondo magico._

_Mi aveva preparato una torta di compleanno, spesso mi faceva piccoli regali e passava volentieri il suo tempo con me. Gli volevo bene e lo consideravo un amico come Ron e Hermione._

_Quando si era offerto di comprarmi il costume di Halloween mi aveva fatto l’ennesimo favore, e gli ero molto grato della preoccupazione e dell’affetto che dimostrava per me giorno dopo giorno._

_“Tra quanto comincia la festa?” Chiesi, dondolando pigramente le gambe mentre mi godevo il tepore del fuoco che scoppiettava nel caminetto._

_Hermione lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio a pendolo appeso sopra il camino. “Tra circa due ore.”_

_“Allora devo sbrigarmi.” Mi alzai dal divano, recuperando il mantello appoggiato sul bracciolo. “Vado da Hagrid a prendere il costume, ci vediamo alla festa.”_

_Ron e Hermione mi salutarono distrattamente, molto più concentrati sulle caramelle, e io lasciai la saletta e mi incamminai verso la casetta di Hagrid._

_Lui mi accolse con la consueta gentilezza, offrendomi un tè e una fetta di torta. “Sei troppo magro, hai bisogno di nutrirti di più.” Mi disse scherzosamente, picchiettandomi il dito sulla pancia. Ridacchiai timidamente quando cominciò a farmi il solletico, divincolandomi._

_“No, smettila, smettila!” Ridendo, inciampai e finii lungo disteso sul pavimento. Hagrid mi bloccò i polsi sopra la testa e sussurrò con finta voce minacciosa: “Ora sei mio prigioniero.”_

_“Non mi fai paura.” Ribattei stando al gioco, sollevando il mento in segno di sfida._

_“Allora non hai paura nemmeno del mostro del solletico?”_

_Si avventò di nuovo su di me, pizzicandomi i fianchi e causandomi un altro attacco di risate incontrollabili._

_“Hagrid, smettila, sono venuto qui per il costume…” Ansimai tra una risata e l’altra._

_Finalmente mi lasciò andare. “Giusto, il costume.”_

_Si alzò e sparì in un’altra stanza per un paio di minuti, per poi tornare con un sacchetto colorato._

_“Chiudi gli occhi.” Obbedii e rimasi in attesa, sentendo il fruscio della carta._

_“Ora puoi aprirli.” Sollevai le palpebre e mi ritrovai un abito rosso con il cappuccio e due corna nere all’altezza della testa. “Ti piace?”_

_“E’ perfetto. Ron si è travestito da vampiro, così non penserà che gli ho copiato il costume.” Sorrisi e corsi ad abbracciarlo. “Grazie.”_

_Lui mi accarezzò dolcemente i capelli per un po’, finché non mi staccai dall’abbraccio. “Grazie.” Ripetei, infilandomi il costume nella busta e apprestandomi ad andare, ma lui mi fermò posandomi una mano sul braccio._

_“Perché non te lo provi?”_

_Tentennai per qualche secondo, indeciso. “Qui?”_

_“Perché no? Così vedi se la taglia è giusta.”_

_Non ero ancora del tutto convinto, ma alla fine cedetti.“… okay. Dov’è il bagno?”_

_“Oh, non c’è bisogno che usi il bagno, puoi cambiarti qui.”_

_“Ma…” Tentai di obbiettare, imbarazzato. Hagrid scoppiò a ridere. “Harry, non hai motivo di vergognarti. Ti conosco da quando eri piccolo così.” Mimò con le mani la grandezza di un neonato. Rimasi incerto ancora per un minuto, ma poi finii per obbedirgli. Mi sentii un po’ a disagio quando rimasi in canottiera e mutande, e un brivido che non aveva niente a che fare con il freddo mi increspò la pelle, ma fu una sensazione sgradevole e fugace che svanì altrettanto rapidamente di come era apparsa._

_Mi infilai rapidamente il costume, facendo una piccola piroetta. “Come mi sta?”_

_“Sei carino. Molto, molto carino.”_

_Sentendomi lusingato, feci un altro paio di giravolte, pavoneggiandomi un po’, esibendomi in uno strano balletto goffo e scoordinato._

_Poi la testa cominciò a girarmi e mi accasciai tra le braccia di Hagrid._

_Mi aggrappai a lui e lo strinsi forte per ritrovare l’equilibrio._

_Gli regalai un altro sorriso di pura gioia e lo ringraziai timidamente prima di dirigersi verso la festa tutto contento, ansioso di sfoggiare il mio costume nuovo davanti ai miei amici._

_Ma quella notte, senza saperlo, avevo provocato ripetutamente il mio assassino, facendolo impazzire con la mia vicinanza, il mio profumo, il mio solo respiro._

_La fame era cresciuta in lui, e per sfogarsi aveva soddisfatto la sua lussuria con una streghetta dai capelli biondi che passava di lì._

_Ma il pensiero del mio corpo acerbo di ragazzino ancora lo perseguitava. Ogni giorno mi vedeva ed era attratto da me._

_Ogni notte nel sonno bramava di toccarmi._

_Il pensiero di me lo stava consumando._

_Aveva cercato di trattenersi, ci aveva provato davvero, ma il desiderio era troppo forte e tentare di resistergli era inutile._

_La quarta vittima divenne_ _Harry Piton, 5 dicembre 1992, dodici anni._

Mio padre cercò instancabilmente per oltre un’ora, ringhiando di frustrazione quando si rese conto che tra quelle mura non sembrava esserci niente di vagamente incriminante.

Cibo, vestiti, libri, oggetti comuni che avrebbe posseduto qualunque persona, nessuna arma, nessun oggetto mio.

E comunque se ci fosse stato qualcosa la Squadra Speciale Magica l’avrebbe già trovata.

Stava quasi per rinunciare, ma uno scricchiolio sotto i suoi piedi gli fece cambiare idea. Le assi del pavimento.

Piton nascondeva la chiave dei suoi alloggi sotto un’asse del pavimento che a prima vista sembrava perfettamente uguale alle altre, ma in realtà aveva un doppiofondo segreto. E se l’assassino avesse fatto come lui?

Si mise carponi, tastando freneticamente il pavimento alla ricerca del punto esatto.

Lo trovò dopo svariati tentativi, e lo ruppe con la sua bacchetta. Lentamente, estrasse ciò che vi era all’interno.

La mia macchina fotografica, da cui mi non mi separavo mai, che avevo portato con me anche il giorno della mia morte e che il mio assassino aveva conservato come souvenir- e le fotografie.

Le fotografie che il mio assassino aveva scattato per avere un ulteriore promemoria di quella notte, le fotografie che mi raffiguravano in un modo in cui nessun padre dovrebbe mai vedere il proprio figlio.

Le mani di Piton avevano cominciato a tremare mentre l’orrore di quelle immagini si dipanava di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Avrebbe voluto piangere, urlare, fare a pezzi qualcosa.

Invece rimase fermo, con i denti serrati e una calma d’acciaio nello sguardo, improvvisamente risoluto, forte e sicuro. Sapeva cosa doveva fare.

Niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo ora.

Avrebbe aspettato tranquillamente il mio assassino, seduto sulla sua poltrona, e quando se lo sarebbe ritrovato davanti, lo avrebbe torturato in ogni modo possibile, fino a fargli gridare pietà, fino a fargli implorare di mettere fine alla sua stessa vita.

Soltanto quando avrebbe visto la luce spegnersi dai suoi occhi avrebbe potuto sorridere.

Luna mi venne incontro nel mio gazebo con un sorriso e mi prese per mano senza dire nulla.

Mi condusse a un campo che, per quanto bello fosse, avevo sempre costeggiato senza mai esplorarlo.

Davanti a me c’era un vecchio, bellissimo ulivo.

Il sole era alto e accanto all’ulivo c’era una radura.

Un attimo dopo la distesa di grano al di là dell’ulivo cominciò a pulsare all’avvicinarsi di qualcuno che non arrivava all’altezza delle spighe.

Era piccola per la sua età, come lo era stata sulla Terra, e indossava un vestitino di cotone rosa con l’orlo e i polsini sfilacciati. Si fermò e rimanemmo lì a guardarci.

“Io vengo qui quasi tutti i giorni.” Disse lei. «Mi piace ascoltare i rumori.” Mi resi conto che tutt’intorno a noi il grano frusciava, muovendosi al vento.

“Io ero Pansy Parkinson.” Mi fece. “Tu come ti chiamavi?” Glielo dissi e poi mi misi a piangere, confortato dal fatto di conoscere un’altra ragazzina uccisa da lui.

“Astoria arriverà tra poco.” Mi avvertì. E nella radura comparve un’altra bambina, più alta e dai lunghi capelli castani, che mi regalò un quieto sorriso.

La nostra pena si riversò dall’uno all’altro come acqua versata di tazza in tazza, e tutte le volte che raccontavo la mia storia ne perdevo un poco, una minuscola goccia di dolore.

Quel giorno compresi che volevo raccontare ciò che mi era successo.

Perché l’orrore sulla Terra è reale e accade tutti i giorni.

È come un fiore o come il sole, è qualcosa di incontenibile.

“Andiamo.” Disse Luna sorridendomi. “Sei pronto.”

“Per cosa?” Aggrottai le sopracciglia, confuso.

“Per il Paradiso!” Rise lei, facendo un saltello in avanti.

Ero pronto? No, mi resi conto. “Quasi.” C’era ancora una cosa che volevo fare. “Ma non ancora.”


	9. Capitolo 9

Il mio ultimo giorno di vita sulla Terra era stato un giorno perfettamente normale.

Ma quello era stato il mio ultimo giorno e io l'avevo vissuto come uno qualunque -per questo non potevo permettermi di scordarne neppure il più piccolo dettaglio.

Mi ero alzato alle sette e mezzo come tutti gli altri giorni, avevo fatto colazione nella Sala Grande con Ron e Hermione, avevo partecipato alle lezioni mattutine e mi ero beccato un rimprovero dal professor Piton perché non stavo prestando attenzione in classe.

“Signor Potter, quali pensieri la assorbono così tanto da impedirle di seguire la mia lezione? Dieci punti in meno a Grifondoro per la sua evidente disattenzione e pigrizia.”

Alle sue parole arrossii e mormorai un flebile _mi scusi_ , perché in effetti aveva ragione, mi ero distratto pensando a quali regali avrei comprato ai miei amici per Natale, e nello specifico, quale regalo avrei comprato a _lui._

Era ancora presto per gli acquisti natalizi, ma controllando il mio programma scolastico avevo scoperto di avere tutti i pomeriggi occupati da lezioni e allenamenti di Quidditch fino alla vigilia, perciò quello era l’unico pomeriggio libero che avevo a disposizione per fare compere.

Dopo pranzo, dissi a Ron e Hermione che mi sentivo stanco e sarei andato a stendermi sul letto per un po’.

Andai in camera, e lì, al sicuro da occhi indiscreti, usai la passaporta per uscire di nascosto dalla scuola e mi materializzarmi a Diagon Alley.

Prelevai un sacchetto di monete d’oro alla Gringott e andai prima a _Mielandia_ , il negozio preferito di Ron, dove comprai un assortimento di vari dolci, tra cui cioccorane e penne d’aquila di zucchero che avrebbe potuto masticare in classe fingendo di scrivere; in seguito andai al _Ghirogoro_ , e acquistai un libro che Hermione desiderava da tempo e aveva cercato nella biblioteca della scuola senza riuscire a trovarlo.

Era stato semplice trovare dei regali adatti ai miei amici perché conoscevo i loro gusti, ma sapevo che scegliere l’ultimo regalo sarebbe stata la vera sfida.

Da qualche giorno infatti mi era venuta un’idea che Ron e Hermione avevano giudicato bizzarra e a dir poco assurda, guardandomi come se avessi perso il senno quando gli aveva esposto il mio suggerimento.

“Voglio fare un regalo al professor Piton.” Sussurrai a Ron durante una lezione particolarmente noiosa della McGrannit.

Lui spalancò gli occhi guardandomi come se fossi impazzito. “Perchè?”

“Tutti hanno diritto a un regalo di Natale. Hagrid mi ha detto che nessuno gli ha mai fatto un regalo, e non è giusto, gli altri insegnanti ricevono dei doni natalizi! Silente ha così tanti pacchetti che la sua scrivania non basta a contenerli tutti!”

“E non ti sei mai chiesto il perché? È un uomo cattivo, Harry!

“Se gli fai un regalo lo getterà in un calderone senza neanche aprirlo.” Intervenne Hermione con quella convinzione di avere ragione sempre impressa nella voce.

Era un’ipotesi che non potevo escludere del tutto, ma decisi che valeva lo stesso la pena tentare.

Ricordai il dolore che avevo provato ogni anno, quando a Natale mio cugino Dudley aveva una montagna di pacchetti sotto l’albero e a me restavano solo gli avanzi della cena.

Non importava se Piton l’avesse considerato un gesto stupido e sentimentale, nessuno meritava un Natale senza neppure un regalo.

Il pensiero di poter allietare una giornata che altrimenti per lui sarebbe stata fredda e cupa, a giudicare da quanto mi aveva detto Hagrid, mi riempì di gioia.

Quella mattina mi ero distratto proprio pensando a quale regalo avrei potuto fargli.

La mia mente si era estraniata dalla lezione, mentre pensavo a cosa sarebbe potuto piacere ad un uomo così austero, che non sorrideva mai e sembrava perennemente infelice e tormentato.

Mi ritrovai a pormi la stessa domanda mentre passeggiavo tra i negozi e sbirciavo le vetrine in cerca del regalo perfetto.

Avevo sempre ritenuto Pozioni una materia noiosa, ma in quel momento rimpiansi di non aver prestato più attenzione durante le lezioni.

Se l’avessi fatto, avrei saputo trovare sicuramente un qualche intruglio che avrebbe apprezzato.

Ma purtroppo di Pozioni non ne capivo molto e immaginavo che il professor Piton possedesse già la sua personale collezione, a cui di certo non mancava nulla.

Vagai inutilmente di negozio in negozio per circa un’ora, quando improvvisamente mi ricordai di una cosa che aveva detto Hermione.

“In Giappone, per dichiarare i propri sentimenti, le ragazze preparano un dolce al cioccolato per il ragazzo di cui sono innamorate. Se il ragazzo accetta il dono, significa che ricambia i suoi sentimenti. L’ho letto tempo fa in un libro.”

Ma certo, era un’ottima idea! Gli preparato un dolce con le mie mani, qualcosa di semplice ma personale, e ci avrei messo tutto il mio impegno e il mio affetto.

Tornai nel negozio di _Mielandia_ per comprare gli ingredienti necessari, ma mi resi conto che non sapevo neppure da dove cominciare, così chiesi aiuto alla donna che stava alla cassa, una signora anziana paffuta che mi sorrise benevola e mi guidò attraverso i vari reparti.

Le dissi che volevo preparare un dolce ad un amico, e il suo sorriso divenne malizioso. “Ah, capisco, è per la tua fidanzatina?”

Arrossii e scossi furiosamente la testa in segno di diniego.

“N-no, no, è per un mio amico.” Se non fossi stato così imbarazzato, avrei riso nel sentire quella donna paragonare il severo professor Piton a una _fidanzatina_.

“Capisco.” Disse lei senza smettere di sorridere. “Sono sicura che al tuo _amico_ piacerà un sacco.”

“Lo spero.” Sorrisi timidamente, ancora a disagio.

Lei mi mostrò gli stampi per le torte, fermandosi davanti a quelli a forma di cuore, e fui costretto a ripeterle ancora una volta che il dolce non era per una ragazza.

Lei sorrise di nuovo con l’aria di chi la sa lunga, ma non insistette oltre. Alla fine scelsi un classico stampo a forma rotonda, comprai il cioccolato e la glassa decorativa, e uscii dal negozio con un enorme sorriso sul volto.

La maggior parte delle persone che mi passava accanto mi ignorava, ma qualcuno mi guardò perplesso: forse sembravo un po’ scemo con quel sorriso da ebete stampato sulla faccia, ma in quel momento non me ne importava nulla.

Ero felice e fiero della mia idea-anche se in realtà era tutto merito di Hermione. Dovevo ricordarmi di ringraziarla per il suggerimento-, ma ad un tratto mi venne in mente che c’era un problema. Come avrei fatto a cucinarlo?

L’accesso alle cucine della scuola era ovviamente vietato, e nella mia camera non c’era niente di simile ad un forno.

Un forno… che sciocco a non averci pensato prima, la casetta di Hagrid ce l’aveva un forno!

Sarebbe bastato chiedergli se potevo usarlo e il problema era risolto.

Ero certo che chiedendoglielo gentilmente mi avrebbe dato il permesso; Hagrid era una persona molto gentile e anche se non era un mio coetaneo lo consideravo un amico.

Però non volevo approfittare della sua disponibilità e perciò decisi che avrei comprato un regalo anche per lui.

Dopo aver vagato un altro po’ senza meta, mi ritrovai attratto da una vetrina che esponeva pupazzi colorati di ogni forma e dimensione.

Senza rendermene conto mi avvicinai così tanto che la punta del mio naso toccava il vetro.

Non avevo mai avuto un peluche, neppure quando ero bambino.

Era la prima volta che ne vedevo così tanti, e per un po’ me ne stetti semplicemente fermo lì ad ammirarli, immaginando come sarebbe stato affondare la faccia nel loro pelo morbido e avere qualcosa da abbracciare e stringere forte al petto quando fuori c’era un temporale e io ero chiuso in uno sgabuzzino buio, con la sola compagnia delle mie paure. Poi notai un enorme orso dal pelo marrone chiaro in un angolo della vetrina. E- a questa osservazione non potei trattenere una piccola risata- quell’orso grassoccio, quasi a grandezza d’uomo, con il suo pelo arruffato, mi ricordava terribilmente Hagrid, con la sua statura imponente e la folta barba in disordine.

Ancora ridacchiando, spinsi la porta a vetri ed entrai, facendo tintinnare il campanello all’ingresso.

La commessa, una ragazza dai morbidi boccoli biondi vestita da elfo, con una tuta verde e un buffo cappellino rosso, mi venne incontro con un sorriso gentile e mi chiese cosa poteva fare per me.

Gli indicai l’orso in vetrina e lei annuì, lo prese e lo posizionò sul bancone.

“Ottima scelta, era l’ultimo orso sbaciucchioso rimasto.”

Aggrottai la fronte, confuso. “ _Orso sbaciucchioso?_ ”

“Ma sì!” Rise lei. “Vedi?” Gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia, morsicò un orecchio e scaraventò il pupazzo sul pavimento.

Allibito, lo vidi tirarsi su e correre allegramente per gettarsi dritto tra le mie braccia. Aveva la stessa espressione corrucciata, ma stava protendendo verso di me le piccole braccia pelose come se chiedesse un abbraccio.

“Ecco, io… che cosa devo fare?” Chiesi un po’ imbarazzato, ancora incredulo di avere un pupazzo _vivente_ tra le mie mani. Non avevo tenuto conto del fatto che i giocattoli del mondo magico fossero così diversi da quelli Babbani.

La ragazza sorrise. “Non preoccuparti tesoro, non puoi fargli male! Sono fatti apposta per essere coccolati dai bambini, possono anche essere masticati. Avanti, dagli un bell’abbraccio.”

“Non è per me.” Me lo staccai dal petto, rimettendolo sul bancone. “Me lo può incartare? È un regalo.” Lasciai cadere le monete sul banco e afferrai la busta che lei mi porgeva.

Quando uscii dal negozio venni investito da una pioggia gelida che in pochi secondi mi appiccicò i vestiti alla pelle e mi incollò i capelli alla faccia.

Stupidamente non avevo con me un ombrello e quell’acquazzone improvviso mi aveva colto di sorpresa.

Corsi per qualche metro con le buste dei regali strette al petto come fossero tesori preziosi per ripararli dalla pioggia, finché non mi ritrovai sotto la tettoia di un bar.

Ripresi fiato per qualche secondo e usai di nuovo la passaporta, ma scioccamente dissi _istituto di Hogwarts_ invece di specificare che volevo ritrovarmi nel mio dormitorio. Che sciocco, la mamma di Ron me l’aveva detto che dovevo specificare con attenzione il nome del luogo durante il trasporto, ma per me la passaporta era ancora una novità e avevo commesso un errore da principiante.

Così, invece di essere nella mia stanza, mi ritrovai nei giardini che circondavano l’edificio.

“Harry!” La voce di Hagrid mi colse di sorpresa.

Mi girai e me lo ritrovai a pochi passi di distanza, seduto su una sedia fuori dalla sua casetta.

“Cosa ci fai qua fuori? Dovresti essere nel castello, sta cominciando a fare buio.”

Il suo sguardo indugiò su di me e notò che i miei abiti erano bagnati, allora si alzò e mi venne incontro. “Santo cielo, ragazzo, sei fradicio! Cosa ti è successo? Ah, non importa, entra e vieni a scaldarti davanti al fuoco, su!”

Tentennai per qualche secondo, indeciso, lanciando un’occhiata all’edificio scolastico. Era quasi ora di cena, sarei dovuto rientrare… ma non era ancora buio e dopotutto volevo chiedere ad Hagrid se potevo usare il suo forno la vigilia di Natale, perciò…

“Sei sicuro che non ti disturbo?” Dissi timidamente, ancora incerto. Non ero abituato ad essere ben accolto dagli adulti, i miei zii mi facevano sempre sentire di peso, perennemente indesiderato.

Ma lui scosse la testa e mi mise una mano sulla spalla. “Sciocchezze, Harry, non mi disturbi affatto! Che aspetti, entra, hai bisogno di riscaldarti o ti verrà un malanno.”

Non potevo certo dire di aver vissuto un’infanzia colma d’affetto, e accolsi con piacere questa sua preoccupazione quasi paterna.

In fondo che c’era di male se mi fermavo qualche minuto?

Solo per poco, il tempo di riscaldarmi un po’ e chiedergli quel favore.

Sarebbe bastato così poco, sarebbe bastato un semplice _no_. Invece accettai e lo seguii oltre la soglia.

L’interno della sua casa era caldo e confortevole, e mi avvicinai al caminetto, infreddolito.

“Avanti, siediti, non fare tanti complimenti.” Sorrisi grato e mi sedetti sul pavimento. Hagrid venne a sedersi accanto a me. “Cosa sono?” Hagrid indicò i pacchetti che stringevo ancora al petto.

“Ho fatto un po’ di compere a Diagon Alley. Regali di Natale. Prima che me ne dimentichi, volevo chiederti un favore.”

“Tutto quello che vuoi, Harry.” Non feci caso al tono con cui fu pronunciata quella frase. Non feci caso a tante cose.

“Posso usare il tuo forno la vigilia di Natale?”

Hagrid sembrò perplesso da quella richiesta, ma annuì con un cenno del capo. “Sì, fa’ pure. Cosa devi preparare?”

“Niente di speciale, solo un dolce… per un amico.” Rimasi sul vago, deciso a non svelare troppi dettagli, ma Hagrid insistette: “Dì la verità, è per una ragazza? C’è qualcuna che ti piace a scuola?” Cominciò a darmi pizzicotti sul braccio, e io ridacchiai per il solletico, divincolandomi. “Aspetta aspetta, non dirmelo, si tratta di Hermione vero?”

“Cosa? No!” Esclamai con voce fin troppo stridula. Ero certo di essere arrossito. Hermione mi piaceva, certo, ma come amica, niente di più. Mi accorsi però che il mio imbarazzo poteva essere frainteso, così, perché Hagrid non continuasse a stuzzicarmi come aveva fatto la signora del negozio, ripetei in tono più calmo: “No.” Cercai di mantenere un tono neutro. “No, è per il professor Piton.”

“Severus Piton?” Ripetè Hagrid, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Sì, hai detto che non riceve mai regali a Natale…” Giocherellai nervosamente con una delle nappe del mio cappello. “… e ho pensato che preparargli un dolce fosse un’idea carina, tutto qui.”

“Capisco.” Hagrid sembrava quasi dispiaciuto. Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, parlò di nuovo. “Devo ammetterlo, sono un po’ geloso.” Sotto il tono scherzoso, capii che era serio e che gli dispiaceva che io non avessi pensato a fare un regalo anche a lui, così mi affrettai a consegnargli la busta con l’orsacchiotto.

“Oh, non devi esserlo, non mi sono dimenticato di te. Ti ho comprato questo, e so che non è molto, ma spero ti piaccia.”

Hagrid guardò incuriosito il pacco regalo, poi iniziò a scartarlo.

Sorrisi della sua espressione spaesata quando si ritrovò tra le braccia l’orso, che cominciò ad agitare le braccia e ad allungarsi, chiedendo di essere coccolato.

“Vuole solo un abbraccio. Così.” Ridacchiai, prendendolo dalle sue braccia e stringendolo forte al petto, e l’orsetto smise di muoversi.

Lo riconsegnai a Hagrid, che mi fissò in silenzio per un lungo momento con uno sguardo… strano.

Non sapevo come definirlo, non gliel’avevo mai visto prima. Si sporse, serrandomi le braccia attorno alla schiena e spingendomi contro il suo petto.

L’orsetto cadde a terra con un tonfo sordo, e io rimasi immobile, sorpreso.

“Non a me, all’orso.” Dissi divertito, tentando di sgattaiolare via dalla sua presa ma finendo solo per strusciarmi ulteriormente contro il suo petto.

Non ero mai stato abbracciato prima, neppure dai miei zii, ed era una sensazione piacevole, anche se era un po’ strano che ad abbracciarmi fosse Hagrid.

Lo interpretai come un gioco, lui che mi stringeva e io che tentavo invano di sgattaiolare dalla sua stretta.

Ad un certo punto però smisi di trovarlo divertente e cessai di ridere e di contorcermi.

Rimasi fermo tra le sue braccia, con il suo viso affondato nel mio collo e la sua barba a solleticarmi una guancia.

Lo sentii inspirare profondamente contro la mia pelle e fui percorso da un brivido.

“Starai congelando con questi vestiti bagnati.” Il suo tono non aveva più nessuna traccia dell’affettuosa preoccupazione di prima.

La sua voce risuonava bassa e roca nel mio orecchio, e sentii una sensazione spiacevole agitarsi nel mio petto.

E poi arrivò quella parola, quella parola che mi si schiantò nelle orecchie con violenza, facendomi precipitare in un abisso di terrore. “Togliteli.” Divenni una statua di pietra.

“No, non fa niente, mi cambierò nella mia stanza…” Iniziavo ad avere paura.

Feci leva con le braccia per allontanarlo da me, e lui si scostò, ma solo di poco, stringendomi gli avambracci in una presa ferrea.

Il suo viso aveva perso ogni traccia di quella gentilezza che lo contraddistingueva, aveva negli occhi una luce strana, come quella di un animale feroce e affamato che muore dalla voglia di divorare la sua preda.

“Fai il bravo bambino, levati i vestiti.” Disse a bassa voce, ma perfettamente udibile, percorrendo il mio petto con la punta della sua bacchetta.

Il cuore mi batteva forte, talmente forte che sentivo risuonarlo nelle orecchie.

Mi slacciai il mantello con dita tremanti e tolsi il berretto e la sciarpa a righe, facendoli cadere a terra.

A loro si aggiunsero in breve tempo anche il maglione e i pantaloni, che mi vennero sfilati da mani grosse, ruvide e impazienti, che una volta libero da ogni barriera presero a strisciare come tentacoli sulla mia pelle scoperta e increspata di brividi.

Tremavo come una foglia da capo a piedi, tremavo di freddo, disgusto, terrore.

Provai a lottare, ma lui sottrasse la mia bacchetta in un istante e mi inchiodò al letto con il suo peso.

Era un gigante, alto e forte il triplo di me, dimenarsi e cercare di sfuggirgli era inutile.

Così dopo un po’ smisi semplicemente di muovermi e mi arresi alle sue mani e alle sue labbra che diventavano sempre più invadenti.

Il letto scricchiolava, mentre l’orsetto sul pavimento mi fissava con i suoi occhi tondi e vuoti.

In quei terribili attimi qualcosa dentro di me si ruppe con uno schianto assordante.

Il mio corpo rimase fermo, immobile sotto l’assalto di ruvidi baci e carezze, ma la mia anima volò via, spalancò la porta della capanna e corse lontano, lanciando un grido feroce, il pianto di un’innocenza violata e di una vita strappata troppo presto.

Scivolavo via. Questa era la sensazione.

Ero nell'azzurro orizzonte, tra il Cielo e la Terra.

I giorni tutti uguali e ogni notte sempre lo stesso sogno.

L'odore della terra umida, l'urlo che nessuno udiva, il suono del battito del mio cuore, come un martello su un pezzo di stoffa.

Ma la mia anima non si nutriva di paura e odio; si nutriva d’amore. Amore per coloro che erano rimasti.

E continuai a vegliare sulle persone che amavo per molto tempo, intrappolato nel mio mondo perfetto.


	10. Capitolo 10

Hagrid fece ritorno alla sua casa quando era già buio.

Pregustava la sua solita routine: una cena sostanziosa, un bagno caldo, e poi, nel bozzolo segreto del suo letto, avrebbe guardato ancora una volta le mie fotografie, eccitandosi al ricordo di quei momenti.

Entrando, percepì qualcosa di strano nell’aria immobile intorno a lui. Il silenzio che si era creato era la quiete prima della tempesta.

Con cautela, Hagrid allungò il braccio per far scattare l’interruttore della luce, e non appena l’interno della casa fu illuminato, distinse chiaramente il profilo di una sagoma alta e scura che occupava la sua poltrona.

Lo sconosciuto misterioso gli dava le spalle, ma non appena parlò Hagrid riconobbe la sua voce, piatta e talmente fredda da dare i brividi. “Ti stavo aspettando.”

“Ha bisogno di qualcosa, Seve- signore?” Si corresse all’ultimo minuto, ricordandosi che avevano posizioni sociali troppo diverse per permettersi la confidenza di chiamarlo per nome. Hagrid era confuso: che cosa ci faceva nei suoi alloggi Severus Piton, per giunta a quell’ora tarda?

Piton non gli rispose subito.

Si alzò dalla poltrona, aggirandola lentamente.

Aveva aspettato questo momento da così tanto tempo, che adesso che finalmente era arrivato aveva tutta l’intenzione di gustarne ogni secondo.

“Avrei potuto ucciderti subito, al buio, non appena hai aperto la porta.” Piton gli stava di fronte adesso. “Ma ho aspettato che accendessi la luce, perché volevo che vedessi il volto del tuo assassino.”

“Mi perdoni, signore, ma non riesco proprio a capire…”

“Magari _queste_ ti aiuteranno a capire meglio.”

Piton gettò a terra con rabbia e disprezzo le fotografie che aveva in mano.

Hagrid sapeva cosa fossero ancora prima di guardarle.

Aveva fotografato ogni centimetro della mia pelle, ogni neo e ogni lentiggine, e si era toccato furiosamente per innumerevoli notti con gli occhi fissi su quelle immagini, ad assorbire ogni dettaglio.

“Qualunque cosa pensa, signore, non sono stato io a…”

Piton rise a quel patetico tentativo di difesa, dalla sua gola uscì un suono amaro e rotto che era la cosa meno simile ad una risata che avessi mai sentito.

Rise con il volto chino, i lunghi capelli a nascondere i suoi lineamenti, ma quando alzò la testa il suo volto era rigato da lacrime luccicanti e la risata si trasformò in un grido di rabbia inumana. “Era solo un bambino… era il mio bambino… e tu me l’hai portato via!” Urlò le ultime parole, estraendo di colpo la bacchetta nascosta tra le sue vesti e puntandola contro di lui.

In un istante scagliò il corpo di Hagrid contro la parete.

Il tonfo che provocò l’impatto fu violento e Hagrid rotolò a terra come un sacco di patate.

“ _Accio bacchetta._ ” Approfittando dello stordimento momentaneo di Hagrid, Piton gli sottrasse la bacchetta, che volò direttamente nella sua mano.

A quel punto Hagrid tentò di difendersi con il solo aiuto della forza bruta, e io rimasi sgomento a guardare mentre si scagliava verso mio padre.

Ma Piton, sorprendendomi, schivò con abilità ogni suo pugno e ogni tentativo di attacco, per poi tramortirlo e immobilizzarlo con un altro incantesimo.

Non potei impedire a un moto di orgoglio di impadronirsi di me. Mio padre era davvero un eccellente combattente.

“Non ti ucciderò, non subito.” Dichiarò Piton, osservando con soddisfazione la disperazione che aleggiava negli occhi di Hagrid, impossibilitato a parlare e a muovere anche un solo muscolo. “Prima avrò tutto il tempo per farti soffrire come ha sofferto Harry. E allora sarai tu a implorarmi di mettere fine al tuo dolore.” Puntò la bacchetta contrò di lui e gridò: “ _Crucio!_ ” Hagrid non poteva gridare a causa dell’incantesimo del silenzio, ma se avesse potuto farlo, le sue urla avrebbero fatto crollare la casa.

I suoi lineamenti si distorsero per la sofferenza, fino a diventare irriconoscibile.

Il dolore si irradiava da ogni molecola del suo corpo; ogni osso veniva rotto e poi ricomposto, solo per essere nuovamente frantumato.

Fiumi di sangue gli uscivano dal naso, dalle orecchie e dalla bocca, la sua pelle era ricoperta lividi e ustioni.

Fui tentato di chiudere gli occhi di fronte ad una tale violenza, ma mi costrinsi a tenerli aperti e a scolpire nella mia mente l’immagine del mio assassino che si contorceva in preda a torture che sembravano quasi più atroci di quella che avevo vissuto.

La tortura andò avanti per molte ore, fin quasi all’alba.

Davanti al corpo stremato e straziato di Hagrid Pieton non manifestò il minimo segno di pietà.

Io invece, malgrado tutto, non riuscii a non piangere per lui.

Perché prima di essere il mostro che mi aveva fatto del male, Hagrid era stato il mio primo amico, era stato un uomo a cui avevo voluto bene.

E quando Piton lanciò infine il suo _Avada Kedavra_ e il corpo di Hagrid non mi mosse più, mi resi conto di non provare la soddisfazione che mi ero immaginato.

La vendetta non mi avrebbe riportato indietro.

Sarei rimasto per sempre un corpo freddo e dilaniato; non sarei mai cresciuto, non avrei mai visto il mondo, baciato una ragazza, avuto dei figli.

Questo pensiero sembrò attraversare anche la mente di mio padre, che rimase a lungo a guardare il corpo che giaceva ai suoi piedi, e per pochi attimi sembrò smarrito, vulnerabile, dolorosamente umano, mentre si rendeva conto che la vita che aveva tolto non sarebbe servita a fargli riavere suo figlio.

Lo guardai mentre bruciava il corpo di Hagrid e lo guardava ardere con sguardo vuoto, meditando per un attimo se gettarsi nel fuoco anche lui.

 _No!_ Gridai nella mia mente. _È troppo presto, non puoi raggiungermi adesso! Se soltanto potessi parlarti, farti capire quanto sei amato e quanto desidero che tu viva…_

“Devo dirgli addio.” Guardai Luna implorante, una lacrima mi scendeva sul viso. “Mi basta un solo minuto, per dirgli che gli voglio bene.”

Il volto di Luna rimase imperscrutabile per qualche secondo, prima di aprirsi in un dolcissimo sorriso.

“Se un’ora sola mi fosse concessa, un’ora d’amore su questa Terra, a te donerei il mio amore.” Recitò in tono solenne. Ipotizzai che fosse una poesia letta quand’era ancora viva. “Vai, Harry, e vivi la tua ora d’amore.”

Il sorriso di Luna improvvisamente svanì e mi ritrovai nel mio letto, a Hogwarts.

Ma non ero io, mi resi conto, alzandomi e correndo di fronte allo specchio.  
La mia anima aveva preso possesso del corpo di Ron, capii quando vidi il riflesso di un bambino dalle guance paffute e i capelli rossi. Mi era concessa una sola ora sulla Terra.

E io sapevo con chi volevo trascorrerla.

Corsi a perdifiato fino alle stanze di Piton e bussai furiosamente.

Quando Piton mi aprì vidi che aveva indossato una vestaglia scura, fingendo di essersi appena alzato dal letto.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, sorpreso e infastidito. “Signor Weasley? Cosa deve dirmi di così importante da non poter attendere il sorgere del sole?”

Incurante del suo tono brusco e acido, mi fiondai contro di lui, avvolgendogli le braccia attorno ai fianchi e poggiando la testa sul suo grembo.

“Signor Weasley, che diavolo pensa di fare…?”

“Papà…”

A quella parola Piton congelò e mi staccò da lui con forza, posandomi le mani sulle spalle. “Cosa hai detto?” Il suo sguardo era febbrile, rabbioso, disperato, speranzoso.

“Sono io, papà, sono Harry.”

A quel punto vide la verità.

La mia voce era la mia, inconfondibile per le sue orecchie, la voce dolce e leggera di un bambino troppo piccolo per parlare con il tono baritonale degli adulti.

La mia faccia si rivelò per com’era veramente: davanti a lui adesso non c’era più Ron, ma un ragazzino con gli occhiali rotondi, una zazzera mora ribelle e un grande sorriso.

Gli occhi scuri e insondabili di Piton si spalancarono comicamente, poi mi afferrò per le spalle e mi tirò contro di lui in un abbraccio strettissimo, come se avesse paura che volassi via da un momento all’altro.

“Il mio bambino…” Ripetè con la voce rotta dall’emozione, triste, grato, incredulo, malinconico, felicissimo. “E’ un sogno… sto sognando… non puoi essere davvero qui…”

“Se un’ora sola mi fosse concessa, un’ora d’amore su questa Terra, a te donerei il mio amore.” Ripetei le parole di Luna, toccandogli piano una guancia umida.

Le mie dita timide, goffe e curiose gli percorsero più volte l’intero volto per memorizzarne ogni tratto.

Affondai la faccia contro il suo petto. Lui mi strinse più forte. 

Sorrisi, aggrappato a lui, assaporando la sensazione del mio primo e unico abbraccio con mio padre.

La mia ora d’amore sulla Terra fu come uno di quei dolci sogni da cui desideri non svegliarti mai.

Ci stendemmo sul letto di Piton e rimanemmo abbracciati per un po' senza dire niente.

Mi baciò la fronte, le guance, le palpebre, mi strinse ora con tenerezza ora con disperazione, tentando di trattenermi con la pura forza di volontà.

Il suo viso era una mappa che esploravo con curiosità, meraviglia, incertezza e impazienza.  
Le vene azzurrine che si intravedevano sotto la pelle diafana. Gli zigomi affilati e spigolosi.   
La curva eccessivamente pronunciata del naso adunco.   
La linea sottile delle labbra.   
Memorizzai ognuno di questi preziosi dettagli.  
Non era bello, Severus, non in modo convenzionale, ma per me lo era nel solo modo che contasse.  
Attraverso lo sguardo del mio cuore, Severus era bellissimo.  
Affondai la faccia contro il suo petto. Lui mi strinse più forte. Sorrisi, aggrappato a lui, assaporando la sensazione del mio primo e unico abbraccio con mio padre.  
La mia ora d’amore sulla Terra fu come uno di quei dolci sogni da cui desideri non svegliarti mai.  
Ci stendemmo sul letto di Piton e rimanemmo abbracciati per un po’ senza dire niente.   
Mi baciò la fronte, le guance, le palpebre, mi strinse ora con tenerezza ora con disperazione, tentando di trattenermi con la pura forza di volontà.  
Nessuno mi aveva mai toccato in quel modo. Ero solo stato ferito da mani dimentiche di ogni tenerezza.   
“Ti amo.” Sussurrai, sfiorandogli la guancia con le labbra. Lo amavo, in tutti i modi in cui era possibile amare una persona. Avrei voluto baciarlo, un bacio piccolo, casto, solo cibarmi del suo respiro per un istante. “Fai l’amore con me.”   
Fu dolce, premuroso, delicato.   
Ogni suo sguardo, ogni bacio e ogni carezza mi fecero sentire come se fossi qualcosa di incredibilmente prezioso.   
Dopo, mentre lui riposava, lo baciai lungo la spina dorsale e benedii ogni groviglio di muscoli, ogni neo e ogni macchia. “Non andartene.” Disse Severus tenendomi stretto.

Quando sentii che stavo cominciando a scivolare via, gli chiesi di raccontarmi qualcosa di bello.

E lui mi narrò di un ragazzo di nome Harry, nato da una bellissima e amorevole donna e un padre miserevole, che cresceva e combatteva una guerra leggendaria contro Voldemort, sconfiggendo il suo più grande nemico, e diventava un’eroe nel mondo dei maghi.

Mi narrò la storia di un ragazzo buono, forte e coraggioso, che sconfisse il Male, si sposò, ebbe dei bambini, e morì al calduccio nel suo letto, dopo aver vissuto una vita lunga e piena d’amore.

E io chiusi gli occhi, cullato dal calore delle sue braccia, perdendomi in quella splendida fiaba che raccontava di qualcosa che sarebbe potuto essere e non potrà essere mai.

Prima di andare via, gli sussurrai: “Promettimi che ci rivedremo tra molto, molto tempo.”

Il suo _te lo prometto_ fu l’ultima cosa che sentii prima di chiudere gli occhi.

Adesso so davvero che non tornerò più.

Sentimenti e parole si affollano nella mia mente.

Addio, mondo, mi dispiace lasciarti.

Grazie vita, che mi hai dato tanto.

Grazie per il sole, il vento, la neve, la pioggia.

Grazie per il latte caldo e le cioccorane.

Grazie per la scuola di Hogwarts.

Grazie per le partite di Quidditch, per le lezioni e le magie.

Grazie per gli amici, per Ron e Hermione, per ogni momento passato insieme.

Grazie per il papà, per i rimproveri e gli abbracci.

Grazie per le risate e grazie anche per le lacrime.

Grazie per l’amore, per il batticuore e le farfalle nello stomaco.

Grazie di tutto.

Mi risvegliai in un posto strano che non assomigliava per niente al mio Cielo.

C’erano le banchine, la gente che parlava animatamente e si trascinava dietro le valigie.

Assomigliava molto alla stazione di King’s Cross, anche se era molto più pulita e meno affollata.

Davanti a me comparve una donna alta e bellissima dai lunghi capelli rossi e i miei stessi occhi verdi.

Mi tese la mano. “Andiamo, Harry.” Mi disse con un sorriso incoraggiante.

Allungai la manina e la strinsi forte nella sua, prima di salire a bordo del treno.

Nessuno si accorge di quando ce ne andiamo, o meglio, del momento in cui decidiamo davvero di andarcene.

Al massimo puoi sentire il sussurro, o l’eco di un sussurro, che si placa piano.

Mi chiamavo Piton, come il serpente. Nome di battesimo: Harry.

Avevo dodici anni quando fui ucciso, il 5 dicembre 1992.

Sono stato qui un istante, e poi me ne sono andato.

Auguro a tutti una vita lunga e felice.


End file.
